Out of the Blue Mountains comes a little Hope
by Little Star
Summary: A woman once well known for her skill with a blade fled ME after her heart was broken and returned to modern earth only to discover she was pregnant! Now she returns to ME with her daughter. Can their small family of 2 survive? what will ensue? 10th walkr
1. Chapter 1

"Wake up sweet heart," the mothers voice whispered urgently. She hurried about her daughters room quickly packing a few essentials the young girl would need into the oversized back packs. Her curly sandy red-brown hair was pulled back tightly into a braid, her long bangs falling loosely into her honey and brown eyes. She was young, or at least younger than you would expect the mother of a thirteen year old girl to be. Her daughters bed was pressed into the farthest corner from the door, her mini mouse sheets peeking out from under the purple comforter and a pink penguin tightly clutched in the girls hands.

"Mom what are you doing?" the young girl was the spitting image of her mother but with darker hair and lighter eyes.

"I will tell you everything later, but I need you up and dressed. Here put these on," the young woman tossed her daughter a pair of green cargo pants and a brown shirt along with the girls zip up black hoodie and her hiking boots.

The daughter began to dress as her mother instructed slightly peeved about being woken up. She walked into the living room and glared at her mothers back, "Mom its three in the morning and I have a math _and_ history test tomorrow or today actually. Mom!" the girl shouted trying to get the womans attention.

"Not now, just do as you're told for once please!" the girl was startled by the panic in her mothers voice.

The woman turned around and crouched in front of her child, "Arms up," and put a belt around the girls waist. "Don't touch these unless you have too. And don't worry about your tests. It will be fine." The mother kissed her child on the forehead trying to give the girl what comfort she could before hastily pulling the girls hair back into a pony tail.

"Now go wait for me in the car and turn it on for me,"

"Where are we going?" the girl was scared now and she wanted answers.

"Please wait in the car," her mother pushed her daughter towards the door as she strapped on one of the packs tightly on.

"No! I don't want to! Mom you always do this just tell me why I'm thirteen. I'm not a baby anymore!"

"Aubrey! Get your ass in that car now!" the girl jumped, her mother rarely yelled at her. Aubrey grabbed the keys she had dropped and quickly walked out the front door. Her mother was watching her.

The woman waited until she heard the car turn on and saw the lights flood through the kitchen window of the tiny two bedroom house before she took the lid off of the gasoline can and began pouring it over everything in the living room. Picking up her daughters pack she paused, the lighter in her hand. This was their home. They had stayed here for three years. That was the longest they had ever stayed in one house, in one city. It had finally become home but now they had to go. Exhaling she lit the lighter and leaned forward and set the small worn blue couch on fire. It was an ugly thing they had bought from a Salvation Army store. And she fled with her child.

It was nearly noon when they stopped at a McDonalds to get lunch. They had only stopped once before and that was for gas. Her daughter was asleep in the back seat, lying down under a blanket. She stared at her in the mirror as she waited in the drive-through line. She had made a decision when she was young but she never regretted it more than she did now. She knew they had to go back, she had to take them back.

She looked so much like her father. Evelyn watched her feeling regret well up knowing she had made a huge mistake by running from her problems. And that mistake had cost her daughter her father.

She could feel the pull. She punched the gas as they pulled back onto the high way willing the old '93 cadilliac deville to go faster. She sang along with the enya cd as she pulled off at the all to familiar exit that led to the place that changed her life.

She followed the signs for Rickets Glenn Visitor Center and pulled off to a small parking area separate from the larger public one. She shook her daughter awake. It was approaching dusk. The mother had given her daughter a sleeping pill with her lunch. The transition would be easier for Aubrey if she was partially asleep.

Aubrey was just barely awake as she followed her mother down the slopes. "Mom I'm tired and it's dark. Why can't we just sleep in the car." Her mom didn't answer her, just held her hand out to help her down one of the steeper slopes. Rickets Glenn was well known in Pennsylvania for its water falls.

Aubrey had been here several times, her mother always chose small towns closer and closer around the park. They came here once a year, always at night and always in the fall. But never before had her mother set the house on fire first. She was scared and angry and sleepy. But her mother kept going until they reached one particular water fall. Aubrey didn't like this part, her mother would walk through the water fall and a few minutes later would come back out. Then they would walk back to the car and then to a hotel and then the next day Aubrey would have a new name, school, house and everything else. She hated it. Her current name was Rose Parker and her mother was Hannah Parker. But their secret names were Aubrey and Evelyn.

Aubrey sat down on a large boulder, she called it the waiting rock. It was where she always sat while waiting for her mom. But this time she didn't have to wait long. Her mother came rushing out from the water.

"Bree hurry! Now!" Aubrey didn't want to get wet, she skirted around the side of the small deep pool to get to the falls. She got closer to the falls, the mist making her damp.

Her mother had disappeared through the water again. So she called out for her. "Mom…Moooommm?"

Her voice was cut off as she tried to squeeze between the water and the stone wall. It didn't work. She was immediately drenched and came out behind the water spitting water out of her mouth. The cave was small, maybe only ten feet back. Her mother had her hands pressed against a boulder, she could see light coming out of the crack as her mother pushed harder.

"Bree help me," her mother grunted. Bree hurried over and as she placed her hands on the boulder to push they both let out a scream as it moved like melted butter on a hot pan. Evelyn felt her scream disappear as her arms wrapped around her daughter and they fell into a blinding, searing blackness. The blackness was all to familiar, she remembered it from last time.

Her head pounded in a familiar way and the dizziness hit suddenly. Evelyn rolled over and vomited on the stone floor. Aubrey, where was Aubrey? She reached out in panic as the dark spots began to fade and searched the cave for her daughter. She was slumped against the wall next to her. Aubrey's short bangs covered her eyes and she appeared to be sleeping.

Evelyn sat up and felt something wet plop onto her chest, it was a damp washcloth. And there was a blanket lying over her and an attempt at a fire at the caves mouth.

The woman stood felling slightly disoriented and pushed past the thick vines and just barely managed to squeeze through the hole her daughter had cut. While they were the same height, her daughter was much slimmer than her. They both stood at a proud 5'10", her daughter sprouting three inches in the last year alone, but Evelyn wore a size twelve and her daughter a four. Her daughter looked older than she was while Evelyn looked younger. Evelyn was nearing seventy but looked a mere twenty, possibly thirty. In the last few years people thought them sisters rather than mother and daughter. But Eveyln made sure that Aubrey knew that she was the Mom and not sister even though she longed to be both to her soon to be teenager. She knew her daughter would be a beauty and was beyond the point where she could be mistaken as a gangly boy.

Evelyn finally managed to squeeze through the hole and popped up looking around. The clearing had filled in, in the twelve and a half years since she had gone back to the world she had been raised in. She had stumbled upon Middle Earth when she was but sixteen, the home of her birth.

She walked down the small slope and was surprised to see the log cabin still standing. She had built it herself, having lived the first four years of her life in this clearing after her arrival. She smiled as she breathed in a deep breath.

By the time Aubrey awoke and had climbed out of the small cave in a slight panic Evelyn had the cabin mostly aired out.

"Good afternoon sweet-heart. How did you sleep?"

"What the hell is going on? Where the hell are we?"

"Come and help me with these beds," Evelyn sat back on her heels. She was sitting in a pack of dirt, a pile of weeds at her side. Aubrey kneeled next to her mom and put on the pair of offered gloves and began to pull out the grass and weeds.

"Before you were born, I was sixteen, I stumbled across this place by accident. I had fallen while hicking in Ricketts Glenn and crawled into that cave. The next morning when I awoke I was still in a cave, just a different cave. The one we woke up in to be specific. I was alone and scared. I built that cabin and taught myself to hunt but about four years after my arrival an old man knocked on my door. He was tired and hungry so I let him stay for awhile. His name was Gandalf the Grey. Sound familiar?"

Aurbre had stopped and was staring at her mom. "That's the name of the wizard form those books you read to me when I was little."

"Precisely, It wasn't until then that I realized where I was. I thought him insane but I knew it wasn't a joke. He was the first human I had met or somewhat human since my arrival here. I was just grateful to meet someone. I told him my name and how I got here and he at first didn't believe me but after awhile came around. About a month later we left this place and he took me to Rivendell. Yes the Rivendell."

Aubrey couldn't breathe, she stood quickly and backed away from her smilling mom. Why was she smiling? Why did she look happy? She put her arms behind her head, her arms pressing hard against its sides as she tried to remember how to breathe.

"You can't be… that isn't….no…you're lying….this isn't real…that was a made up place…those were only stories. You have gone insane! YOU HAVE TO BE INSANE!" her voice had slowly risen to a piercing shriek.

"Aubrey sit down."

"No! I will not sit! Sitting will not help anything! You are lying! This place is made up. It isn't real."

"It is quite real, I lived here for fifty something years before leaving while I was pregnant with you. I was bitter and hurt, I was wishing my life here had never happened. When I went back I did not yet know I was pregnant with you, and when I went back I was a young sixteen year old girl again. After I found out I was pregnant I went back to that cave every year around the time I had first crossed over and tried to get us back trough. Aubrey wait please listen…"

"You, why is it always about you! You wanted to get away so you ran with me! I had to grow up without a father because of you! I had to grow up without being allowed to have friends, pets, a father, a real family! I hate you!You bitch I hate you!" Aubrey began to stomp towards the cabin, "You know I always thought that we were running away from something dangerous and I thought you were a super hero in disguise or something but you are nothing that a selfish hearless bitch!" Aubrey screamed as she slammed the cabin door shut.

Evelyn slumped down on the ground shaking, her body ached with grief.

It was a nearly a month before her daughter would even speak to her. She was teaching Aubrey how to use a bow and a long sword along with knives just like she had learned. Evelyn was a little rusty but by the time the snows came and went and fall came again her daughter was adequate. Their small garden was just enough to keep them fed and there was enough game to keep them full.

Aubrey was constantly irritated, it had been over a year since their crossing and Aubrey was now fifteen. She glared down the shaft of the arrow and pulled back the string until her hand was shaking and let go. The arrow hit close to the center of the circle but further than her last shot.

She went and pulled the arrows out of the tree, checking their sharp metal tips before putting them back into the quiver. She strapped the quiver onto her back and grabbed her belt from the ground and put it back on before walking around the garden and back towards the cabin.

"Hey mom I'm going up to the strawberry patches, I'll be back before dark." Aubrey didn't wait for her mother to answer before she began to head for their small barn.

"Wait, oh wait Bree. Here, before you go can you milk Darla and make sure you're back before dark this time. " Aubrey just nodded as she took the milk bucket her mom handed her through the window and headed back towards the barn. The barn was sheltered by trees, outside there was one large pen and a larger paddock. They had used the trees as fence posts and had lashed large branches around them to make the enclosures. They had two cows, a milk cow, a bull and a recent male calf that they would trade in the spring. They also had four chickens and two horses. One horse was about four years old and her colt was nearly two.

She patted Darla, the cow, and ignored Gus, the bull, as she scooted past them into the enclosure. Almost half an hour later the milk was sitting down in the root cellar and had her horse saddled. Her mothers horse, Cleo, lipped the back of her shirt looking for a treat.

"Sorry Cleo not today, it's just Scout and I." Her mother had helped her train the foal and told her he was her responsibility. He looked similar to his mother but instead of her chesnut coloring and white markings that made her look like a thorough bred he lighter brown with one white sock and a dark black mane a tail. He was also slightly larger than his mother and stronger. But he was hers and she was his and ever since he had been born they were best friends.

She mounted him and nudged him into a gallop she heard her mom yelling after them as they leapt the fence and took off north out of the woods towards the strawberry patch. Their home was in the foot hills of the Blue Mountains. At first she had hated it and hadn't spoken to her mother for several months but then her mom took them to the Gray Havens, a town south and on the other side of the river. The trip could only be described as magical, she had seen dwarves and elves and a couple of folk she learned were hobbits. It was straight out of her mothers stories. They went into the Gray Havens every three months, except in the winter. It was a two week trip there and back but only because they had to go further north along the river to cross it and in the early spring it sometimes took even longer if the ferry at Riverside (a town) was washed away again.

Aubrey had learned the area well, in her time when she wasn't speaking to her mom she had explored and learned to love the area. She had found the strawberry patch in their first year and had kept its location secret from her mother because it was her place.

Her mother had begun teaching her the languages of the elves and dwarves and would not let her speak in English anymore than was necessary. Starting during their first week her mom would speak only in a language called the common tongue. By the end of the first year Aubrey was translating back and forth. She hated it but her mom made her learn the languages and made her learn the various plants and berries.

It was well past dark when Scout and his rider headed back home. She knew her mom would be pissed but she really didn't care. She sang happily as she rounded one of the hills and down into the small valley that was home.

Her voice stuck in her throat as a the faint scream of Cleo and the cows reached her ears. Without thinking she kicked Scout into a gallop. His leap forward nearly unseated her as they raced down the path, she could her shouts and growls.

"Mom!" she screamed as she fumbled with her bow, she pulled hard on the reins and Scout reared nearly unseating her. She clung onto the saddle, her body shaking as his hoofs hit the hard packed ground. They were the ungliest things she had ever seen. Her legs shook like jelly as she slid out of the saddle and pulled back an arrow not remembering drawing it. She aimed at the nearest creature to her mom and let it go. It hit the thing in the throat. It let out a gargle and fell where it stood. That was when they noticed her, she saw her mothers face turn white in the dark. She could see the terrified look and the blood on her face.

"RUNN BREE RUNN!" her mother screamed as she lunged and cut into another creature.

Alright now it's time for readers choice: I like to give my readers a bit of control over the stories. Who would you like Aubrey's father to be? And who is Evelyn Really? Check out the polls on my profile and you can choose up to two answers. The polls will close four days after 1/11/12.

And let me know if you would like more detail of their lives before the attack.


	2. Chapter 2

All Aubrey could hear was the blood rushing through her ears as her heart pounded and her body shook. She fumbled and drew another arrow, one of the creatures was running at her with is sword drawn her hand shook as she tried to pull the arrow back but it just wouldn't go. Once she managed to get it mostly back she let the arrow go and hit it in the chest. The creature screamed and fell over only a few steps from where she shook. She stood there for a few minutes trying to process what had just been done. That thing had been attacking her mother then had run at her and she had shot it with an arrow…she killed it with an arrow. Was it really dead?

Her mom shouted in pain and it forced her out of the daze. Her breath shook as she tried to inhale, she had to do something. She couldn't just stand there and do nothing. Her hand slipped and shook as she pulled another arrow out of the quiver on her back and aimed.

There were four more, she shot another at one but missed and hit its shoulder. Aubry's vision swam a little as she tried to focus on the next orc. Her mother was screaming and shouting. Her vision darkened as she let loose another arrow and shot at the other creature.

She wasn't sure what happened after that, she could remember her mother kneeling in front of her. Was she on her knees? Her mom was crushing her against her body, she was shaking and crying.

"Aubry look at me, sweetie its over and your fine. Look at me Aubrey, Aubrey!" Aubrey felt a sharp sting on her cheek and the darkness faded away and her eyes focused on her moms weathered face.

"Mom? Mom are you alright? Mom?" Aubrey struggled out of her arms and her grabbed her mothers head in her hands. "Mom are you hurt? You're bleeding, mom you're bleeding!"

"Oh Bree I'll live, I love you honey, I love you so much. I never tell you enough how much I love you," her mom was crying. They sat there holding each other for what felt like forever. Evelyn shushed her daughters sobs as she rocked them and began humming trying to calm them both down. After awhile the rocking slowed and the tears were slowly stood and pulled Aubrey up with her. Scout was standing a few yards back nibbling on some clover.

"Bree, we can't stay here anymore. I need you to look at me sweetie." Evelyn took her daughters face in her hands, smoothing the dark whispy bangs behind the girls elegantly curved ears and forced the girl to look up into her eyes. "There is so much I should tell you, so much I have kept from you but it will take too long to tell you all. The stories I read to you when you were little are real, it's all real but some of it hasn't happened yet. Frodo has the ring, Bilbo's birthday has passed and Mordor is growing stronger. Listen for me very carefully, we must get to Rivendell. They know I am here, they know I know something but they don't know about you. I was pregnant when I fled and no one knew about you. That is what is keeping you safe. Knowledge is dangerous and I fear I put you in more danger than I could imagine at the time by reading you those stories but you had to know. We are not comepletly safe in Middle Earth, hurry help me pack." Aubrey was having a hard time following her moms line of thought as it jumped around. She followed her mom into the one room cabin and began grabbing what she could.

Her mom dressed in dark leggings and a dark tunic with a hardened leather corset over it all, she continued her story as Aubrey pulled the laces tight.

"You are going to go as my brother, not daughter. Hurry take those clothes off," Evelyn pursed her lips looking at the girl. It was going to be tough, she helped wrap on a tight breast band and then a soft corset over it, it would help flatten down her chest more. She helped the girl put on one of her larger shirts and vests over a pair of tight leather britches and then the girls knee high hiking boots. Evelyn pursed her lips even more, "I know you don't want to but I think we need to cut your hair."

Aubrey stared at her, her hair was long and wavy and beautiful. She loved her hair and worked hard to make it so nice. "NO!" her shout was explosive.

"We are going to have to, it is the only way you will get by as a boy." Aubrey shook her head and tears began to leak down her face.

"It will grow back, I know it's hard but it will grow back now sit in that chair and don't move." Evelyn didn't want to but she knew it was necessary, if for some reason they were caught Aubrey would be safer if they thought she was a boy. They were looking for her, a woman not a boy. Aubrey's shoulders shook as her mom cut her waist length locks, the young girl squeezed her eyes closed as each one fell to the ground in a pool around her until her hair was no longer than her ears.

"It's done," her mom whispered. "Now get some sleep, they won't try again tonight."

Aubrey nodded and climbed into her cot, she laid there for maybe twenty or so minutes listening to her mom rustle around packing.

"I can't sleep." She whispered knowing her mom would hear.

"Soon the fellowship will leave to take the ring to Mordor. It is partially my fault Bilbo ended up with the ring and at the time I didn't even suspect what it was, neither did Gandalf." Evelyn said crossly as she felt her daughters eyes on her. "I have been preparing you in case of this. You are a smart girl, you know how to take care of yourself, I made sure of that. When we leave we will ride hard across the river at the ferry and through the woods, past the shire and to the road. Once we reach the road we will ride for Bree. By the time we get there the hobbits should be arriving, Strider will know me on sight but I don't want him to know of you yet. No one can know about you yet. We will go in the gates seperatley, I will go first and you will follow two hours later. Go to the Prancing Pony and rent a room, there will be coins in your bag. I will find you there."

Aubrey nodded then lurched out of bed and out of the door and vomited all over the steps.

In the morning they burned the bodies of the orcs and dead livestock. Poor Vince he had only been a month old. Aubrey did her best not to vomit again; she had spent most of the night vomiting and shaking. She helped her mom pack what they could, it wasn't safe for them here anymore.

Her mom outlined their path on a map and soon they were mounted and galloping away. The two of them made it to the ford in two days of hard riding and there they rested for a night in Riverside and left before dawn.

Her mom told her that the next town they would even get near to was Bree. They only stopped when absolutely necessary. If they weren't ridding they were walking. And there was no point in complaing because if they stopped they might never get any further.

It was nearing two weeks and they were exhausted. They had to stop they were all exhausted in both body and spirit. It wasn't long before they both fell into dreamless sleeps and the horses too when the screeching started again. Aubrey sat up swiftly and felt a rush of sickness from the lack of sleep. After steadying her head she looked over at her mom.

"Mom?" Aubrey stood slowly looking around. Scout came over and was nudging her with his head. Each nudge was getting harder until he came close to shoving her over. Aubrey nearly scream when her mom bolted up right and had the horses saddled in seconds.

"Get on," her mom ordered. "Remember when the evil ring was in the Shire and the wraiths came to look for it. I told you when you were maybe eight? Honey I picked a bad time to return to Middle Earth. Aubrey look at me, ride hard for Bree. If we get separated follow the map to Rivendell. Don't stop until you get there. Scout, don't stop until you get there, keep my child safe."

Aubrey was too scared to speak and could only stare and try not to throw up again as her horse nodded. Did her horse just nod? They could hear the sound of horses galloping and a piercing screech not to far away. Cleo and Scout jumped nervously.

"Aubrey, if I tell you to get on you get on that horse, so get on now." Aubrey nodded and pulled her self up just as the horses began to trot in step with each other and then cantered. Aubrey's body ached, it was sore and exhausted from the running and her stomach gnawed angrily inside her.

Aubrey was pulled from her thoughts of food and a warm bed when Cleo screamed and Scout jerked into a wild run. Twisting in the saddle she saw two dark figures, only one was her mom. Aubrey pulled hard at the reins hard trying to turn Scout around, "Stop you idiot! Stop!" she screamed pulling harder but almost ended up falling off as the bridle came undone and sat uselessly in her stunned hands.

Falling forward as she tried to say on Aubrey grasped his mane in her fists and screamed back for her mom, she could hear the clang of metal and Cleo trumpeting. Dawn was approaching as they ran towards it, her eyes burned from unshed tears and the cold air and snot dripped down her chin. Wiping her nose on her shirt she struggled to keep her stinging eyes open but slowly they drifted shut. Scout's gallop was smooth and comforting. She did her best not to drift off as the sun passed overhead and they broke through the woods and onto a road. A bridge passed under them as darkness fell and she could hear the screeching all around her in the woods. Even the trees seemed to scream at her. As the sun fell she felt a looming darkness around her, she knew something followed her and could hear faint horse hoofs in the distance behind her.

On the third day since they parted she could see a structure up ahead, a large fence it looked like.

Scount slowed to a walk as they approached the gate and she saw 'Bree' hanging above it on a sign. Dismounting she led Scout forward slowly, trying to get her legs to work properly. Her mom had told her to go to Bree , that they would go in seperatly but her mom wasn't here, she didn't know where she was and she had not expected Bree to be so large. There were two guards standing on either side of the open gate checking the farmers cart ahead of her as he went in.

"Halt, state your name and business." One of the guards said lazily, he seemed more bored than anything else. He was taller than her by only an inch or so and his sword belt hung loosely around his waist.

Aubrey deepened her voice and it cracked as she spoke"I am Breen and I'm just a traveler meeting a friend at the Prancing Pony, could you direct me to it please?"

"You should go two streets in and make a right and you should find it easy enough." She glared at him harder as she passed.

"What say your name again?"

She thought for a second before answering, "Breen, its Breen."

As she pushed through the streets she was glad it wasn't dark yet. This place was a home of men and men is what she mostly saw. She didn't like it very much. Aubrey pulled her hood down lower as she followed the mans directions and found the inn within five minutes. She handed Scout off to the stable boy and gave him an extra coin to make sure he was well taken care of. The boy had just stared at her as she left him and went into the inn. The common room was mostly empty she was glad to see and there was a maid behind the counter stacking tankards.

Aubrey cleared her throat and the woman jumped, "Blimey you gave me a fright sir. What can I do for you?"

"I would like a room for the night please, a bath and warm meal." The woman nodded and gave the price then called forth a hobbit man to take her to her room.

As Aubrey was just beginning to feel comfortable in the small room she nearly had a small heart attack as someone knocked on the door.

"hello?" she called out trying to make her shaking voice sound stronger.

"We've got your bath water miss." She let out a breath she hadn't even realized she was holding and unlocked the door feeling silly. It wasn't until after he had poured the water into the tub and left that she realized he had called her miss.

Nice and clean and her clothes hanging up she sat back on the bed thinking about what her mother had told her. When she was little her mom would read her the stories written by a man called Tolkein and when she was in elementary school they came out as movies. Though she hadn't been allowed to see them because her mom said she was too young. But she knew the stories. And she was at the inn that the hobbits thought they were to meet Gandalf but instead would meet Strider the ranger.

Aubrey frowned not liking where her mind was leading her. She would wait until dark to go down and get something to eat and after that she would wait until morning to leave. She had promised her mom she wouldn't wait more than a day if they were separated.

When Aubrey woke she could hear the faint pitter patter of rain against her large window, peeking out she looked up at the cloudy sky and guessed it was close to seven or eight. Thinking about the time reminded her that she was hungry. Smilinat her forgetfulness she put on her clothes as well as she could without help, they were mostly dry except for her cloak. It still needed a deal more time in front of the fire.

Aubrey fished in her pack for the coin purse she had stuffed in the side and dug out a few coins before leaving and locking her room. The hallway was dimly lit with candles but the dimness didn't bother her it was the stench of unwashed men coming up the stairs from below. She walked quietly into the room and scanned for a table out of the way but the room was already filling with men from the town after work. She managed to squeeze into a small table closer to the door and waited for the barkeep to come over.

"Good evening young sir. What can I get for you tonight, we got some nice summer ale left if you fancy it." The older man was plump and his once brown hair was going gray.

"The lad don't need no ale Butterbur can't you see he to scrawny for it. Bet he doesn't even have whiskers yet," a man shouted from the bar. His shout was greeted with much jeering and laughter.

"Just water please," she managed to squeak out. She didn't like being stared at outright and now everyone was turning to get a glimpse of her. Her face burned as Butterbur brought over some bread and cheese and water. She scanned the room and noticed a small table with four hobbits sitting at it and felt her heart stop. It was them, it was actually them. The hobbits from her bedtime stories were right there. She forced her eyes away when one of them shot her a glare.

She ate her meal slowly while thinking over her next move. So deep in thought she didn't even hear the door opened and jumped so hard she nearly turned the table over when a hand clapped down on her shoulder.

"Don't get up," Aubrey could have screamed and wept with joy at the sound of her mothers voice next to her ear. She stared as her mom sat across her, a huge smile broke on her face. "I was so scared then Scout wouldn't let us go-"

"Hush, now do as I say. Its to late to stage an angry walk off so just nod your head and give me a serious look and then go to your room. We will talk later."

Slightly peeved at her moms order she glared at her and did exactly as she was told. She felt like every eye in the room was on her when she stood up and then pushed her chair back in. The back of her neck burned and she made her way around the corner. As she set her foot on the bottom stair she heard a shout, "Forgive my son he takes after his father. Now who wants to buy me a drink."

She felt her anger rise as she stomped loudly up the stairs leaving the cheering and guffawing behind. Aubrey unlocked her door and slammed it shut then angrily perched on the end of the bed waiting for her mom.

She waited and waited and her eyes began to droop and at some point she drifted off to sleep. It was maybe an hour or two when she startled awake as the door creaked open.

"Damnit mom, what happened?" she muttered as she tried to sit up and rub the sleep out of her eyes. She blinked away the blurrieness as the door was softly shut.

"Go back to sleep, hush, go back to sleep," her mom murmured pushing her back onto the bed and put a blanket over her.

It was still dark and the room was cold when her mom woke her up just before dawn. She was humming and lightly stroking her hair out of her face, "Your father is going to flip when he sees you. You are so beautiful, now get up and dressed we have things to do." Aubrey was already dressed, she crawled out of the warm bed and scratched her itching eyebrow. Her hand paused to smooth down the short hair now sticking up in every direction. Grabbing her pack and pulling on her cloak and hood she followed her mom down the hall and stairs and then out to the stable.

Both Cleo and Scout were standing there waiting along with another horse and another man and four hobbits. Aubrey froze staring at them and the looked quickly at her mom, she opened her mouth to speak but quickly shut it as her mom shot her a 'mom' look.

"I'm going to ride ahead and meet up with you at weathertop, my son here will continue on with you. He has both skill with blade and bow strider. His eyes are keen and his ears sharp, he would be much more useful than I could. Take care of him please."

The man called strider was rugged looking and Aubrey was not pleased to see that his hair was longer than hers. She glared at them and knew better than to argue with her mom right now.

They walked in silence for the first few hours and finally Aubrey couldn't stand it anymore. She was walking in the back of the group leading Scout, not that he needed leading or anything. She began humming in beat with her steps. She smile a little as she began to skip and hop dancing to the song in her mind. But out loud she was humming and mumbling occasional phrases as she did so. Scout nickered loudly and tossed his head as if laughing at her.

Pippin who was closest turned around to give her the stink eye, "Oye why do you get to enjoy the song. Sing so we can hear too."

Forgetting herself she smiled and started over, singing louder as they made their way down the hill. Her voice rose and fell with the song, it had always been her favorite.

In a world so far away  
>At the end of a closing day<br>A little child was born and raised  
>Deep in the forest on a hidden place<br>Mother never saw his face

Ancient spirits of the forest  
>Made him king of elves and trees<br>He was the only human being  
>Who lived in harmony<br>In perfect harmony

Ancient spirits of the forest  
>Made him king of elves and trees<br>He was the only human being  
>Who lived in harmony<br>In perfect harmony  
>The woods protected, fulfilled his needs<p>

Fruit by birds, honey by bees

He found shelter under the trees  
>He grew up in their company<br>They became his family

Ancient spirits of the forest  
>Made him king of elves and trees<br>He was the only human being  
>Who lived in harmony<br>In perfect harmony

Aubrey jumped as high as she could off of a rocky out cropping and did a small twirl before hitting the ground. She heard laugher as she threw her arms up eyes closed and spun around singing the notes as high as she could. Her voice was nothing to her mothers but she was lucky enough to be able to hit the harder high notes.

Ancient spirits of the forest  
>Made him king of elves and trees<br>He was the only human being  
>Who lived in harmony<br>In perfect harmony

A thousand seasons  
>They passed him by<br>So many times, have said goodbye  
>And when the spirits called out his name<br>To join forever, forever to stay  
>A forest spirit he became<p>

It wasn't long before Pippin had joined her antics, she grabbed his hands and spun him around in the air laughing. At some point her hood had been knocked back.

She continued to sing for most of the afternoon and into the evening until her throat was to sore for anymore. When they stoped for the night everyone was exhausted. Aubrey helped gather up dry wood and start a fire and helped Sam heat up some water for soup. They croched next to each other in silence slicing up a couple of carrots, potatos and mushrooms. She didn't know where Strider was but guessed that he went to look around the area to make sure it was alright. Aubrey began to hum lightly as she pulled some dried meat and rosemary from her pack and quickly chopped and dropped them into the boiling soup.

When she looked up, feeling eyes on her, the hobbits quickly turned away and returned to their huddle of whispers. Frowning she stood and walked over.

"What? Is there something on my face? You guys have been acting strange all evening." She glared down at them brandishing the stirring spoon.

They exchanged looks and looked indecisive. But it was brave bold Pippin who spoke out.  
>"Are you a girl?"<p>

"What?" Aubrey stared at the wide eyed. That would explain the strange behavior she closed her eyes and briefly massaged the side of her head. She had been so stupid and childish and carless. She had let her boredom take over and had completely forgotten she was supposed to be masquerading as a boy.

"Now don't take offense or nothing please. What Pip meant was that your voice was so light and your face is so fare that really you don't seem like-" Sam trailed off turning red. While Frodo looked mildly amused.

Without answering Aubrey rolled her eyes and walked away.

"Oye it was more of a compliment than anything lad," shouted Pippin making sure to note her 'gender'.

Not quite sure what to do she ignored them for the rest of the night. Perhaps it would be better if they thought she was a he. Everyone had mostly eaten when Strider came back. Aubrey remained in her state of partial awareness. She was lying back with her eyes closed resting but listening to everything around her. She smiled as she listened to Merry's hushed conversation with Strider.

"I think we made Breen mad because he hasn't spoken or said anything to us since well, the soup was done. It's Pippins fault though, he's the one who said it."

"Hmm?" she heard Strider question with a full mouth.

"He said that Breen looked like a girl and acted like one. Then he got mad and hasn't said a word since."

Strider began laughing quietly, "My dear sir hobbit I believe your cousin is more observant than the rest of you. Of course Breen is a girl. But don't tell her or the others we know, her mother wanted it kept secret."

Aubrey frowned as she began to drift of, her mom said nothing about Strider knowing. Her mom was very distrustful and very sharp. She noticed everything to a point of annoyance for Aubrey. Every time she snuck a piece of sugar from the jar back at the cabin her mom always knew! And she did her best to put the jar back exactly.

The jubilation wore off after the first few days and the Midgewater Marses just about sapped all of the energy. Aubrey was wondering where her mom was as she tried to pick out a steady trail for Scout. It wasn't until the next afternoon that they made it out of the marsh. And the next evening they arrived at Amon Sul or Weather Top.

Aubrey felt bile rise up in her throat as they walked up the hill and her legs began to shake. The hobbits collapsed when they made it to the top. She felt just as tired as they looked but she didn't have time to rest.

"Breen take care of the horses then go keep watch up top. I'm going to look around and these, hobbits, are for you. I only hope you will not need them." Breen already knew what was in the bundle he dropped in front of them. She quickly unsaddled the horses and began to rub and brush them down.

Later she walked slowly around the top of the huge structure. The sunset was beautiful but it wasn't home. She was starting to miss their simple life in the woods. Just her mom and her, where was her mom? She was supposed to meet them here.

The thought hadn't so much as appeared in her thoughts as the sound of racing hoof beats met her ears. She turned and hurried to the other side of the tower and leaned out searching for the source. And there it was, Cleo and her mom riding swiftly out of the forest, the sky already dark.

Aubrey raced down the stairs and nearly tripped over the hobbits at the sound she heard. It was the screech, her blood froze in her and her breath caught in her throat. She wanted to scream and hide in the nearest corner.

Frodo was stamping out the hot fire with one of his large hairy feet. And then her mom was there.

"You idiots, Bree you know better. Now hurry, gather what you can and get up," Bree nodded as her mom grabbed her arm and pushed her back up the stairs.

Aubrey couldn't breathe and tripped over the last step. Her mom grabbed the back of her hood and nearly strangled her as she pulled her up.

"Get behind me. Bree arrows, get back," Her mom pushed them to the other side of the tower as the screams got louder.

They stood there,waiting. Bree couldn't above her own breathing. It was rapid and panicked but then realized that it wasn't just her breathing. They stood there terrified in the dark, it was so silent.

"Maybe they kept going?" whispered Pippin.

Her mom reached out and shushed the hobbit, "No, they are here. She moved her sword in an arc. We see you and we do not fear you!" her mom shouted.

Aubrey could have pissed her pants as a raspy scream ignited every molecule in her body and set her hair on end. Five wraiths stepped out of the darkenss, good six against five.

Then Aubrey let the arrow fly, before it hit she had another one in her hand but froze. Her body tensed in fear and her heart stopped. The arrow had hit the figure, she heard it but the thing didn't even flinch.

Aubrey's mom cursed loudly and lunged at the nearest wraith. Tossing aside her bow her hands slipped, slick with sweat, and fumbled with her sword. One of the creatures was already swinging his blade at her. Aubrey let out a whimper and felt her knees buckle in fear as she ducked under the swing. She rolled to the side and kicked at the wraits legs.

As her foot came in contact with the back of its armored calf she screamed. A searing, freezing, numbing, white hot pain shot up her leg and into her hip. She could hear shouting behind her but it echoed in the back of her mind. The wraith stooped down and pulled her up by the front of her shirt. It pulled up until her toes barely touched the ground and her head was level with the dark void under its hood. Sharp searing needles of pain were shooting from where the creature was touching it. She couldn't move! Her body wouldn't listen to her mind. She wanted to kick, wanted to scream but her body wouldn't move, wouldn't breathe. The creatures hood leaned towards her face and it sounded almost like it was smelling her.

She nearly threw up as the wail and screams started behind her. She could hear a crying and whimpering, some one was screaming not one but two were screaming. Letting out a cry of both pain and relief as the creature dropped her and her body crumpled under its own weight.

The coldness was ebbing from her bones and she could breathe, she gaged and coughed as frigid air slammed into her lungs. Someone was rolling her over, Aubrey blinked away the dark in her vision and found Merry and Pippin tugging at her shoulders.

"I'm fine, I'm fine," she managed to croak and took their offered help to sit then stand. Still trying to find her legs she looked up searching for the point of the sounds and nearly fell over. Strider was hovering over her mom, Frodo in his arms.

"Mom?" her voice squeaked as she sumbeled over. Strider looked up at her as if he just realized she was still there.

"Aubrey take Frodo and put him on my horse, I've got your mom," they rushed down the stairs. Frodo was heavier than she looked. She struggled to shove the heavy hobbit up onto the saddled back of Striders horse and held him there.

The hobbits came pouring down and began repacking everything back on to Bill in record time.

"Are they ok? Is my mom ok?" she gasped out trying to tie Frodo to the saddle.

Strider paused thinking, "You don't know the way to Rivendell and I can't leave the hobbits," he pursed his lips and they followed him at a jog as he set off down the hill.

"No, they will not be alright. The were stabbed with a morgul blade, your mother was cut straight through."

They ran through out the night and well into the day. Aubrey and Strider had gotten the other hobbits up on to the horses to speed up their pace. Merry and Pippin rode on the back of Cleo while her mom was on Scout and Frodo and Sam on Striders horse and Bill trotted behind them.

There wasn't time for tears or sad words. No time for complaining or being tired. Aubrey forced back the tears and pain as best she could as she began to lag behind. Her body ached from the bones, the sensation of sharp needles still shooting through her limbs with each movement.

Her knees buckeld once again, under her, as they paused for a short break; she was so tired. Strider unseated both Frodo and her mother and began to change the bandages she heard him talking in hushed voices with Sam as she struggled to stand back up and stumble over to help.

"Aubrey take this cloth and press it in hard," Strider put his hands over hers and pushed the wadded cloth into her moms gaping wound hard. Aubrey let out a cry and tried to jerk back as her mom let out a high pitched scream and tried to jerk away.

"Hold it steady," he said before leaving her to look for some sort of plant with Sam.


	3. Chapter 3

I both love and hate cliffhangers lol, as do most avid readers. Cliff hangers are usually an indicator of a great climax or great disappointment. Lets see what you think.

"Mom? Mom can you hear me? Please hear me, mom? I'm sorry I've been horrible but that doesn't mean you can run from me too. I need you mom, please mom. Mom please be able to hear me, I love you and I promise I'll get you better," Aubrey choked out in a hoarse whisper. Her hands sticky with her mothers blood and she fumbled for another bandage. She pressed down and tried to ignore her moms whimpers of pain. Moms weren't supposed to feel pain they were supposed to create it and fix it, they were moms.

Aubrey paused mid sniffle and looked up Strider had come out of the darkness at sometime and behind him was the most beautiful woman she had ever seen. Was she an angel? Aubrey stared open mouthed but was quickly brought back to earth by the strangled gasp of Frodo. He let out a small sound that there is not name for but despairing.

"Who is she? Are you going to help us? Can you save them?" Aubrey was too afraid to let go of her mom as she turned to get a better look at the woman. The woman came over and crouched down next to her and pulled Aubreys hands away from the wound, her beautiful features became blank. Aubrey didn't know that look and that scared her.

The woman stood quickly, no not woman elf, and. "We must get them to my father or they will not make it. Child can you ride?"

Aubrey nodded, "Scout there is mine and Cleo is my mothers." The elf woman walked over to Aubrey's dear friend.

"He will carry you both, he is a good strong steed from a strong bloodline. _Carry your precious gems with care and speed, this will be a dangerous run."_ Aubrey stared at the woman slightly surprised she had actually understood what she had said.

Strider helped her mount with her mother tied to the saddle in front of her, "It's alright mom, I know it hurts but you're going to be ok. Help is coming I need you to hold on, please," Aubrey begged as she turned her horse to stand behind the elf womans.

The horse was just as beautiful as its rider but a slightly smaller build than her Scout.

"Child hold on fast and do not look back and do not get separated," the woman nudged the her horse into a canter and Scout came up next to her. "It will be a full days ride and we will reach my fathers protection before night falls. Ride hard and trust your horse,_RIDE!" _ the elf woman cried.

Aubrey struggled to hold on and adjusted a tighter grip around her mom and leaned into her. The elf woman was right, Aubrey held in a scream as they sprinted through the trees and pulled her mothers hood up higher to protect her face from the lashing branches.

"_They are coming, faster, faster!"_ Arwen screamed through the howling wind ahead of her. Aubrey fell out of her daze and realized it wasn't the wind that was howling it was the riders behind them that were screaming.

Aubrey screamed as one of the riders came up beside her and made a grab for her, she pulled hard right on the reins and Scout leapt sideways right into the other rider.

"HELP!," Aubrey could barely hear her own piercing shriek above her horses cry. Something was holding onto her cloak. "NO! Let go!" she screamed and drew her blade with her left harm and swung wildly at the horse.

Scout let out a loud trumpet and skidded trying to slow down. Aubrey and her mom were nearly flung off as the black riders rushed by her and Scout changed direction. They were now behind the riders, but that did not dissuade them . Their main focus was Frodo but why did they chase her.

Scout raced ahead of the two that had broken off to pursue them. They broke the tree line and Aubrey could see the river ahead and stared in amazement as Arwen 's horse raced across. They had to make it across the river or there would be no hope for them.

She felt the elf woman's eyes on her as they tried to outrun the two wraiths that were already seconds from intercepting them.

"Scout save my mom, you have to get her across the river. You have to, I'm to heavy just get her across." Aubrey made her decision she pushed back off of the saddle and screamed as she went flying down.

Mind numbing pain shattered, pierced and burned into her body as it spun, slid and bounced along the brown sharp grass. Her arms were wrapped tightly around her head trying to protect it from most of the damage.

She let out a loud moaning cry of pain, her mouth full of blood. Her lungs sputtered and she gagged, her body forced its way on its side as she gagged and threw up bile and blood. She laid there staring, the world was still spinning around her making the back and sides of her head pound more. She was lying partially on her side, her arms flung out awkwardly and painfully staring at the swimming scene. Here mom was still on the horse, it looked like they were across the river but where were the riders.

Aubrey tried to move but let out a scream as hot piercing pains forced her to stop. She laid there staring at the sky and was sure she was going to pass out as the sharpness increased with each breath and each breath increased in pain as she struggled not to cry. She laid there silently as tears fell down her face. Was she going to die? People had fallen from slower horses and had not lived, she didn't even have a helmet on.

The ground felt as if it was moving under her, Aubrey blinked her eyes open slowly. When had she closed them? The ground was indeed moving and so was the sky.

When she blinked again the sky was green. Why was the sky green? She was forced to squeeze her eyes shut as a piercing light tried to shatter her head. Oh god it hurt so bad.

She blinked again and the pain was fading. Was she really dying? She felt like she was floating and everything was hazy. There were people around her, they were moving her around and it felt weird. She couldn't feel the pain but she knew it hurt. Strange.

When Aubrey blinked again the sky had changed to a beautiful golden brown color. Blinking again the waves of golden brown were moving? No they weren't moving. Aubrey blinked again, they were not moving at all they were shapes. She laid there for several moments just staring and blinking as the shapes took focus and became flowers and birds and trees and elves playing music. Maybe she was in heaven. The pain was gone. Or so she thought. She shouldn't have thought. Her mom told her sometimes that she thought so much to a point that her mind would play tricks just to get some rest. The dancing elves and trees faded into a soft comforting darkness as something warm filled her mouth and stomach.

When Aubrey blinked again she was much more aware. The fog of sleep was fading from her mind and she lifted her arm to rub her bleary eyes. But only one arm? Where was the other. She tried to move her left arm but something was holding it tightly . She tried to blink away the stuffyness in her head and actually looked down.

She was wearing a soft thick white dressing gown that laced up the front and sides. No it wasn't the dressing gown that was laced it was her arm. It was tied tightly across her chest at an uncomfortable angle. Using her other arm she pushed herself up, the arm complained a little and felt strange. She put the other arm in front of her face and found it bandaged in white bandages too.

She was in a small room with only a single sized bed and several empty tables. The ceiling was elegantly carved as she remembered from her strange dream. Aubrey threw the covers back or at least tried to. It took her several tries, her bladder was screaming at her urgently.

The stone floor was surprisingly warm on the soles of her bare feet. Carefully testing her legs she found they were sore but fine. She pitter-pattered to the nearest door and found the latrine closet and quickly relieved herself. There were not any leaves to wipe herself with instead there was a stack of pale green fabrics. She picked one up and to her immense shock discovered toilet paper. They had toilet paper!

Feeling better she tried pulled the exterior door to her room open and peeked out. The hall was empty but she knew that where ever she was wasn't.

"Escuth me," she whispered. Her tongue ached at her attempt to use it as did her jaw. She walked over to the nearest door and peeked in. A white figure was lying in the bed, she was beautiful. Her sandy red-brown hair was pulled away from her face and she looked rather serene.

"Mom?" Aubrey whispered and tiptoed into the room. The woman didn't respond. Aubrey reached out for her hand and squeezed it lightly, "Mom we made it."

Her mother smiled and slowly opened her eyes, "My brave stupid child." Her voice was weak like thin paper and sounded nothing like her mother.

"Mom?" Aubrey's voice shook as she clutched her hand tighter.

"Hush now. No tears remember. I am so proud of you baby, so proud. You are everything that I wished I was. But please think before you act. You know I think you are going to be just fine sweet-heart."

"Mom?" Aubrey's voice squeeked lightly as her knees began to shake.

"Trust Strider he will take care of you. My brother is a good man, annoying sometimes but good. I've been waiting for you, I wouldn't run away without saying good bye. Hush there, no tears. It's my turn to go Bree and I know that you are going to be fine. I'm so proud of you and I love you."

"No mom you can't. No, mom I can't be here alone. You can't leave me alone mommy please."

"You will never be alone here. Promise me to keep an eye on my brother and protect your new friends. Your adventure will be quite unlike mine. These are good people by beautiful elfling. I am going without any regrets. I have a strong and caring daughter that I love and that is all I could ever ask for baby. Take care of my girl she is my greatest treasure and gift."

"Mommy please don't do this please don't do this please please please please," Aubrey sank down to her knees and clutched her mothers hand. "Mommy please you can't go without me. You promised that we would be alright and safe and us. Mommy? Mommy I love you." She couldn't see anymore, her head hurt to much.

Something hard was around her shoulders and was trying to pull her. Aubrey screamed and tried to push them away. "No mommy please you can't go." Aubrey screamed and sobbed and clutched at her moms hand as someone tried to pull her away.

She couldn't do this without her, she was mom. Mom was everything and always there. Mom is the one who glares at you when you do something you know you shouldn't but can't resist. She slaps your hand away from the fire and holds it after you cut it. She makes you feel safe and afraid at the same time. Mom was always there they never went away.

Aubrey couldn't get up the next day, she just couldn't. She hardly remembered that week. It rushed by in a whirl of voices, sounds and the growing and fading of light.

"Child you need to get up today. We need to put your mother to rest," a soft voice murmured from somewhere near. Aubrey rolled over and saw the same woman from the forest.

"Your're that angel landy." She struggled to whisper.

The woman smiled, her smile was light and happy and soon Aubrey found herself smiling back at her.

The woman helped her bathe and dressed her in a beautiful but plain black dress. Her hair curled slightly at the ends as she tucked it behind her ears.

"I am Arwen, daughter of Elrond. And you I believe is the lovely Aubrey Rose. Your mother talked of nothing else while you were unconscious. She loved you more than anything in the world, she gave you life. Today you will mourn the loss of her light from your life. Tomorrow you will celebrate the gift of light she gave you."

Aubrey nodded and took the womans hand and let her lead her down the hall and outside. The brightness burned her eyes and made them water. She blinked several times to clear them and felt another larger and more callused hand take hers.

"Hey kid, " his voice was tight and gravely. Aubrey forced her eyes to leave the ground and look up. The courtyard was nearly full and her mother's body was carried on a beautiful stretcher dripping with lace and flowers. She was wearing beautiful gown of pale blue and silver and a circlet of golden flowers sat on her head.

Aubrey let go of Arwen and Striders hands and slowly took one step after the other. Each step sent a raspy hot jolt of pain through her chest. She looked down at her face, and smiled at her.

"She looks happy," Aubrey whispered and looked up.

"She looks proud," spoke a deeper voice. Aubreys light brown-green eyes met deep blue. "Your mother was like a daughter to me. She, her brother and my three kids gave their old father many gray hairs. Your spirit is so much like hers. Wild, foolishly brave and as golden as the sun, she was the golden lily of this house. She struck fear into her foes and her name was spoken with great respect in all circles. She was a great and strong woman in her short time here. She helps slay a dragon and bring peace to several homes, reunited families and kindled friendship where there was only darkness before."

Aubrey forced her eyes away from the regal man, "She sounds amazing."

"But her greatest accomplishment and challenge she faced alone without help and conquered it. She became a mother and raised a beautiful daughter to be as great as she was. Her spirit will never leave us because it still has purpose in this world. Aubrey your mother will never leave you, even when you want her she will always be that voice in your ear."

Aubrey smiled at that, "She told me that once when I was twelve and we had the talk. If a guy ever tried to seduce me or anyone ever offered me alcohol or drugs her head would pop up right next to my ear and give me what guidance it could."

Stider stepped forward and took her hand again. They followed the stretcher, each step was more painful than the next. The elves were singling mournfully around them as they lit lanterns. They walked into the woods and down a path to a pool, next to it was a great pyre.

Aubrey began to whisper a lullaby her mom would sing to her sometimes as Strider pressed a torch into her hand and held it there with his.

High is the moon tonight  
>Hiding its guiding light<br>High

Heaven and earth do sleep  
>Still in the dark so deep<br>I will the darkness sweep

I will the moon to flight  
>I will the heavens bright<br>I will the earth delight 

Strider guided her forward with the torch as her voice began to grow stronger. She could see nothing but her mothers face. He lowered their arms and set the torch down on the wood. A golden light began to flicker and pulse as the rest of the pile caught fire.

Open your eyes with me  
>See paradise with me<br>Awake and arise with me

I am the dawn, I'm the new day begun  
>I bring you the morning, I bring you the sun<br>I hold back the night and I open the skies  
>I give light to the world, I give sight to your eyes <p>

Strider pulled her several steps as the heat and light increased and wrapped his arms around her. He somehow managed to make her fell small and childlike again.

From the first of all time, until time is undone  
>Forever and ever and ever and ever<br>And I am the dawn and the sky and the sun  
>I am one with the One, and I am the dawn<p>

I am the sky and the dawn and the sun  
>I am the sky and the new day begun<br>I am the sky and the dawn and the sun

-Celtic Woman

They stood there through the evening and night and until dawn as Aubrey kept singing the song over and over again. At some point she fell asleep and Strider carried her back to her room and stayed with her over the next couple of days.


	4. Chapter 4

Aubrey sat on the edge of the bed staring at her moms pack. She had never gone through her moms pack, it had been two months since her death at Amon Hen. She had spent the time, surprisingly, mostly with Frodo and Sam. They were quiet and made her laugh. They didn't address awkward topics and insist she needed to talk about everything. They just let her be her they right way. She had discovered that Middle Earth did have a game like checkers that she was becoming rather good at but was yet unable o defeat Sam. He was amazing and could keep the game going just playing in circles around her. She loved it. Elrond came to look in on her and she would see Gandalf all he time.

After her mother…..leaving she spent most of her time in bed. Arwen would come in and sing while Strider held her while she cried. Aubrey had come to love both of them dearly but after some time she had stopped caring. She could hear the fear and concern in their voices and it made her angry. Only her mom was allowed to be like that, they would never take that place in her heart. They would never heal hat whole and she didn't want it to heal. That was a special place for her mom only. She had started sleeping more and not eating at all and drinking nothing. Elrond had tried to force her out of bed but she had just grown angry and refused to even look at him.

That was when Gandalf came in, he told her that she was fading and that if she didn't get out of bed she would die. He said it bluntly and matter of factually. Of course being Aubrey she glared at him and rolled over. Gandalf had then proceeded to pull her covers off and pick her up, he was strong for and old man. He had carried her down to the stable while she was only wearing her night cloths and sat her on the back of Cleo who was waiting patiently.

Every morning after that day he came into her room to fetch her. If she wasn't out of bed and already dressed he would repeat that exercise. They rode from dawn to nearly mid day every day. Gandalf didn't talk of family and death and loss of loved ones. He would tell her stories of the trees and flowers around them and the history middle earth one story at a time. Soon Aubrey began to look forward to the rides. After the would get back Gandalf refused to let her return to her room. But one day Aubrey confessed she didn't know what else to do that this place was strange to her.

Being Gandalf he dragged her into Frodo's room, where the hobbit had just recently woken and was very slowly recovering. He sat her down on the foot of his bed and set a game board between them. He looked at Frodo and said, "Keep the child out of trouble," and just left. Frodo had laughed at that and she had glared. Later Sam came in and joined them and then Merry and Pippin would show up with food and drinks and help by tying to make Sam lose. It was hilarious, Merry would throw something, Sam would look, Pippin would move a piece and when Sam looked back his face would turn red with frustration and puzzlement. He could sometimes figure out which of the thirty pieces was moved but not always. It was a long game.

After they hobbits made sure Aubrey ate and laughed a little Strider would come to get her. He would take her out to shoot and sword fight. It was hard but she loved it. He would draw funny pictures on parchment and hang them on trees and tell her to shoot the 'bunny' or 'baby chicky'. She at first thought this was horrible but then discovered that if her arrow hit it Strider would be forced to do an imitation of whatever picture she hit at dinner, while sitting next to Elrond.

She had finally hit the baby chick and all through dinner that night Strider had to sit in his chair straight 'pecking' food from his plate and flapping his arms. Aubrey would laugh and Elrond and most of the hall would stare not understanding.

Aubrey's hair now hung in a beautiful braid down her back thanks to Arwen. The elf had given her a syrum to help with hair growth and massaged it into her roots for her every night. And they would just talk and spend time together. At the end of the second month Aubrey felt ashamed of felling happy and content.

She sat on the ground in front of her mothers statue hugging her old and worn pink penguin. She came here almost every night, it's where she felt warmest inside. The cold from the wraiths had stayed with her, Elrond said it would be several months before the coldness would ebb away. She sat crosslegged on the ground just telling her about her day.

She told her about the dinner incident with Strider the night before, or Aragorn as she knew him but felt more comfortable calling him strider. She told her about her game with Sam and how she had come so close to beating him today and how Frodo had ruined it by trying to help her an within two moves they had lost the match against Sam. Again. Merry and Pippin had found fresh berries, in the middle of winter, and they were all afraid to ask where they got them and just enjoyed the fresh berries and cream with biscuits.

Aubrey paused hearing a rustling behind her and turned her head, her elf like ears exposed. It was Gandalf. The old man came over and sat down next to her and winked at the girl.

"Good evening Eve, I'm glad to see you're keeping better company. Though you've always chosen to ignore this daft old mans words. "Your daughter here, is so much like you in so many ways that make me want to believe that she is you. But I know she isn't, she is her own person. She sings like you though and talks like you and even laughs like you. In these times it is a blessing to have a child here in Rivendell, it chases away our darker thoughts. For that I thank you. You would approve of her friends, they are quite fond of her, as am I. Though she does seem to have you knack for getting in trouble. She has Aragorn clucking and squeaking and all sorts of things at dinner that Elrond frowns at. But what I came to tell you is that the council members will be arriving tomorrow. You know of this, you confided it in me. You also expressed a wish to be at the council but I came to ask for your blessing. I would like to take your daughter instead, you are quite occupied at the moment and she may enjoy it. And I came to ask your forgiveness for what will happen after, she is your daughter after all. Good night sweet child, I will leave you to the stars." Gandalf stood slowly and reached a hand down to pull Aubrey up.

"Get a good nights rest, tomorrow will be a long day. Though I will tell you that this does not cancel our ride tomorrow so don't think about sleeping in." Aubrey smirked the jerked away with a loud laughing squeak as Gandalf tickled her side. "Off to bed with you now."

She woke up just before dawn and quickly bathed, braided her long hair and dressed in her ridding britches and tunic. She was wrapping her belt around her waist when Gandalf knocked on her door then opened it. As usual they went down to the stables and brushed the horses and gave them morning treats before saddling them. Or just putting bridles on them, Aubrey was learning to ride bare back and was getting gradually better.

They rode out and Gandalf began telling her a story she had already heart, the adventure of Bilbo, the dwarves and her mother. Aubrey sat in silence soaking up every word of the story, it was her favorite. She smiled and laughed a little at the invasion of Bilbo's home. They had just gotten over the Misty Mountains and to Mirkwood when they had reached the stables. Gandalf smiled and dismounted handing Scout to her. He would just stop he story and Aubrey was to Aubriesh to beg him to keep going. She silently took the horses inside and hummed as she brushed them down and braided their manes with some cream ribbons she had gotten from Arwen. She had finished Cleo's mane and was part way through Scouts when she heard loud laughter and shouting in the courtyard of the main house of Elrond. She was lying on Scouts back working on the ribbons in the braid and pushed up and then off. Pattering over to the door she peeked out and saw a company of men standing about talking and laughing while they dismounted.

She hadn't heard he stable master behind her when he pushed open the doors and she nearly fell out. The elf laughed and smiled at her, "Come help this old elf with these horses. The horse of men need an elflings voice and touch to be more comfortable."

Aubrey nodded and followed him out. The men were tall, taller than her but not taller than Strider. But they were almost a broad. Strider stood almost a foot taller than her and made her feel short. Back home she had been the tallest in her class, taller than any of the boys and always had been. But here she felt short.

Aubrey helped stable master Fiorin round up the horses and lead them towards the stable. After finishing taking care of them and making sure they were fed it was well past noon. Smilling she skipped up he stairs into the nearest wing and nearly ran down the hall to Frodo's room. She pushed the door open without knocking and found it empty. Frowning she walked in and went over to the window to peek out. She scanned the area but couldn't see them. Shrugging off a slight feeling of irritation she jogged out of the room and down the hall in the direction of the dinning hall.

She pushed the door open to the main hall and skipped lightly down the stairs and across to the dinning hall, whose doors were always open. Inside she could hear loud voices and laughter and he hobbits. Smiling she paused only a moment to observe that several more tables had been added to the already large room. Winding her way over to the hobbits table she slid in next to Sam and took a roll from his plate.

"Did you see the visitors? Men!" she giggled, "I've never seen men so tall, except for Strider. They make even me feel like a dwarf." Pippin laughed and reached over to take the roll off Sams plate that Sam had gotten to replace his stolen one.

"I got to help with their horses. Poor creatures were so tired, and they carried armor too. Stable master had their things sent up to the west wing."

They all jumped nearly out of their chairs when Striders deep voice laughed from behind them, "You are all like curious crows searching for trouble. Aubrey, do not lead them astray."

They all stared up at him sheepishly. After he had walked away she turned back to the hobbits, "Lets go watch the others arrive. Gandalf said that there would be many visitors, come on." She finished the roll and grabbed an apple and hurried towards the door with the hobbits behind her. She felt eyes on her back, frowning she turned to see the new arrivals peeking at them over their shoulders.

They raced down the steps and out to the courtyard. Laughing Aubrey held the lead at a light jog.

"That's no fair your legs are longer Bree!" Shouted Pippin from right behind her. Laughing she leapted up and over one of the hedges. "Bree! You're cheating!"

Quickly scaling a small tree whose branches hung over the hobbits she blew a raspberry at them the laughing back flipped off the branch. "I will help you up, lets hide in that tree over there."

She pushed Sam and Merry up first, they were the strongest and heavies and they helped pull Pippin and Frodo up and Aubrey went up last. Aubrey guided them higher up and then out onto stronger branches to get a better look. They had just gotten up there when a party of dwarves was being led through the gates by the guards who had brought the men in. She smiled and exchanged excited looks with the hobbits.

The dwarves were taller than the hobbits and looked like boulders of hair and muscle.

"Look at that axe! It must way a ton," Aubrey whispered crawling further forward to get a better look. They watched the dwarves be led up to the main hall when another party came in, this one of horse back. They were elves, their hair was gold, gray and brown in hues. Hey hobbits began to chatter in excitement at seeing more elves. Firori shot Aubrey a look from below as he came out to receive the horses. He bowed to the elf in front, a tall elf with golden hair and looked to be made of stone but moved with the graces elves natuarally have.

"It's Strider," Frodo whispered curiously. Aubrey looked around for him and saw him hurrying down the steps smilling widely. She had never seen him smile like that before. She couldn't hear what they were saying but the other elves were already almost in the main hall while they Strider and the new elf stood there talking.

Then Strider turned and waved at her, as he did so the elfs piercing eyes met hers and the elf jumped visibly. He said something rapidly in elvish that she couldn't hear clearly and even if she could it was too fast for her to understand. Aubrey sat up and slid off the branch.

"Come here, I would like you to meet a friend. This is an old friend of mine and he knew your mother well. I would like to introduce Legolas of Mirkwood." The elf stared at her curiously, "Legolas I would like to introduce you to Aubrey, Evelyn's daughter. She just turned sixteen." Legolas looked up sharply at Strider. Aubrey watched as the elfs facial expressions went from curiosity to joy to pain to anger. The elf lashed out faster than she had seen anything move, Aubrey squeaked and jumped away as Strider flew back and hit the ground hard. The elf glared down and him and then quickly strode away up into the halls.

Alright the polls are still open and you must be signed in to vote. We need a tie breaking vote, who should be Aubrey's father, Aragorn or Legolas. Right now the votes are 50/50 so we need a tie breaker. Who should be her father?


	5. Chapter 5

Aubrey stared at Strider and he looked equally as stunned. He was massaging his left cheek and opening and closing his jaw. Aubrey offered him a hand up and he took it.

"Why did he hit you? Why did he act like that when you mentioned my mom?" She pulled hard trying to get the large man off the ground. Strider stumbled a little still holding his jaw.

"You should ask him that." He said, he cheek beginning to swell.

"I'm not asking him I'm asking you and I want you to answer. Strider why did he do that?" Aubrey blocked his path and stood there with her arms crossed.

Strider smirked but at the same time looked incredibly guilty, "Come let's talk." Aubrey waved good-bye to the hobbits and followed him down to her mother's statue.

"Your mother was near twenty when I met her for the first time in the wild and she was traveling with Gandalf. She was fiery, strong and cunning. She was a unique woman with great talent with a blade. She managed to beat me once in a challenge." Strider laughed and directed Aubrey to a seat under a tree with him. "At the time I had not realized who she was and her name, Evelyn or Eve as she went back then was so uncommon. My father was killed when I was young and my mother brought me here for protection but I had not known I had a sister. Lady Galadriel had foreseen her birth and that she would be a great weapon. Elrond was afraid and so was our mother of this tiny babe. So they convened a council of the wisest to decide her fate, my mother was very distraught and only wanted her to be safe. So Saruman took her into his care, promising to send her someplace where the evil would never find her. Not long after mother grew sick with despair, she regretted something but I didn't know what it was, and passed away only maybe a few years later. Then your mother appeared strong eyes and heart. She looked like mother but at the time I was stupid and didn't see it. We are of the Dunedain, men gifted with long lives. Your mother and I became friends during our time of travel but it wasn't until several years later that I found her again. She was staying in Laketown with a few of the dwarves helping rebuild the city in the mountain. "

"When I met her again Gandalf sat us down and explained everything. We were both irate and joyful to have discovered each other. I wanted to bring her back to Rivendell with me but she wouldn't come. She had met someone while there. An elf of high rank and a great warrior. Your mother stayed there and became a skilled healer while falling in love with this elf. She was maybe thirty when the elf proposed to her. And your mother accepted. His father was not thrilled but even he had to admit there were advantages to her bloodline being connected with his family. That is another story I will tell you later. They were very much in love with each other and the elf began to speak of having children. Now your mother loved you very much but she didn't want to be a mother at that time, she said dark times were coming and she would not have a child only to lose it in battle. Then the happy marriage began to become not so happy. The elf's father, King Thranduil, began pressuring him more and more for a grandchild and got into some nasty arguments with the couple. Your father always sided with your mother, he knew it wasn't safe not to. They had one big argument after the other and then your mother, feeling trapped, fled here to Rivendell. But she couldn't find the peace she was seeking here and returned to her cabin. We hadn't seen her since then until that day in Bree. Your father has been searching for her since she left. For the last eighteen years he has searched for her only to recently find out that she had given birth to a baby girl and had raised her alone somewhere else without telling him. Then he finds out that his wife, who left him with his child without word was alive and living the whole time and had returned to Rivendell without so much as a letter. And to make it worse his good friends and his wife's brother knew of her return without telling him. And he discovered most of it within the last hour. Elrond is speaking of him now, telling him everything your mother told us before her passing. "

Aubrey just stared at her mother's statue, "We were here, for two years. I asked her so many times who my father was and all she said was he was someplace she couldn't return to. She told me he was a good man but that was it. She kept me from him, secret from him and she knew how much I wanted to have a father. And you knew he was coming. You knew he was coming and you didn't tell me, he's my father!" Aubrey shouted loudly. "He's been looking for us and you said nothing." Aubrey hissed at him glaring. She jerked away from him and went to glare at her mother.

"I should-" Aubrey turned to look at the man.

"You should have told me, Uncle. I'm going to shoot." She said venomously then pushed past him. She was her mother's daughter.

Aubrey ran angrily all the way up to the house and to her room. She kicked the door hard and jerked her bow from the wardrobe she kept it in. Grabbing a quiver and her sword she slammed the door hard enough that every elf in Rivendell could hear it. Glaring at every shadow she didn't even use the stair just leapt from the top and hit the ground running. She raced as fast as she could down to the training yard and jerked her sword out as she leapt the fence and ran at the training dummy. Pulling back the sword she let out a scream of rage and swung as hard as she could. As the blade came around she met her right hand with her left hit the dummy hard enough that she felt pain course up her arms and into her shoulders and back. Yelling angrily she put her foot on the dummy and pulled her blade and swung again and again and again. Aubrey swung and hacked and screamed in angry pain until her hands blistered and bled and the sword slipped out of them and soared through the air and planted itself in the earth.

Gasping and breathing heavily she fell to her knees sobbing, it hurt so much where was mom? Why wasn't she here anymore? How could she leave her like that?

Something softly touched her head and she froze then let out a scream and turned swinging at whoever it was. The elf caught her fist and pulled her into his arms. She didn't know what to do. Everything hurt so much, her hands, arms, legs, head and heart. The elf was shaking as he pulled her closer, she could feel his warm breath and tears on her shoulder. Why was he crying? Was he hurting as much as she?

Aubrey hesitantly wrapped her arms around him and he held her tighter.

"I've never met you but I love you. I've been searching for you so long, wanting to hold you for so long and now you are here. I've never felt more sorrow and joy." Legolas pulled away. He looked down into his daughters face; her eyes were a light green with a deep circle of brown around the iris and shoots of gold flecks. Her hair was a light brown with gold and bronze highlights when in the sun and her face was soft and still had the roundness of a child. He stared at her just staring trying to force his heart to believe that she was really real. It was their child. He had been mourning the loss of his wife for many years thinking her to be dead. But now he knew she was really dead he felt the loss so deep. And here from his sorrow was the reason she had left him. Here was their child, she had left him.

"Dad?" the child in his arms whispered staring up at him with those beautiful golden green eyes.

"I'm here my daughter, I'm here forever. I will never leave you again; my heart would not allow it. Oh my beautiful baby girl," Legolas laughed, his laugh sounded like tinkling bells. He kissed her softly on the forehead and then took her hands in his.

"Come, you are hurt." He took her to his suite and sat her down on a couch in front of the fire. He tenderly and carefully wrapped her hands in bandages. "You have not used a sword long; I will have gloves made to protect your hands until they are more use to using one." He sat back on his feet, still holding her wrapped hands and watched her face.

Aubrey felt a little awkward and pulled her hands away, "Thanks Legolas? Dad? I'm not really sure what to call you."

The elf smiled and she could see the tears in his eyes, "Ada. Elflings call their fathers ada."

Aubrey nodded,"Ada?" she tested the word and watched as his smile grew even wider if it could.

"I have yearned so long to hear that word. Aubrey, your mother chose an unusual but beautiful name. Does it have a meaning?"

Aubrey nodded, "It means elf, magical being. It's an old name from where I was born and raised, on earth." Legolas laughed.

They later went down to dinner together and after to the hall of fire, neither one of them was speaking to Strider. At some point during the singing and poem reading she had fallen asleep. When she woke up the next morning she was in her bed and her penguin cradled in the crook of her left arm. She got up and began to pull out her riding clothes when there was a knock on the door.

Aubrey climbed over her bed and opened the door.

"Good morning Gandalf, I'll be dressed in a minute." She backed up to let him in.

"Good morning my child it is. But we will not be riding today because we have the council to attend after lunch. From this day forward you know the destiny of the ring making you the most valuable tool we have. But your knowledge is not something we will use or consider using." Gandalf lowered his voice and shut the door then walked over to the large window and closed the shutters and drew he curtains.

"Elrond suspects but is not certain you know what your mother knew. She warned us many years ago that this council would convene and after the council a great darkness would begin to spread. She said she knew this because in the world she was raised this place was a made up story, am I correct?" Aubrey nodded. "Good then now that that is settled let's move on. Do I need to tell you how important it is that you speak of your knowledge to anyone, not your father, not your uncle, not the hobbits or Arwen or anyone. You would put their lives in great danger if you were to tell them. That brings up another point; your mother said the council would result in a party called the Fellowship that would be responsible for destroying the ring. You are not to interfere at the council, you will be there to observe. I would also like to make the request that you join the council, I have thought on this many nights and have decided it would be best. I would like you where I could keep an eye on you. You are your mother's daughter and with her I was the same. I believe that if we tried to leave you, you would find a way to follow us." Aubrey bit her lip trying to fight a smile that kept trying to emerge.

Gandalf was now smiling too, "Now that the unpleasantries are out of the way here is a more serious question. What are you going to wear?" The wizard chuckled at the surprised look that spread across the teens face. "Now I'm not as old and boring as you would think. Appearances are not always everything but they play a great role and we need to make you look less…. Less childish and more warrior like." Gandalf went over to her door and opened it and let Arwen in. "Thank you for meeting me here. We need to make this child look like a fierce battle hardened maiden"

Arwen smiled, "I'm up for the challenge. Let's start with the hair." Arwen set down the large basket she was carrying and pulled out some scissors, ribbons, beads, pins and other items Aubrey had no name for. She sat Aubrey down and brushed out her long hair and began dribbling water on it, dampening. Frowning Aubrey knew her hair was going to get cut again.

Arwen laughed at the look on the girl face, it was sour and her nose was wrinkled up in displeasure, "Fear not, I have more skill than your mother when cutting hair."

She trimmed the ends and cut her bangs shorter, but made sure they were long enough that they could be pinned back or pushed behind her ears. Her hair was now just below her shoulder blades when she started. She braided two long braids on either side of her face and put a couple beads on the end. Then she brushed out her longer hair and pulled it up high onto the crown on her head and fastened it there with a piece of dampened leather. Then taking the braided bits she wrapped them around the base of the pony tail and spun tucked the ends in using the beads so they braids wouldn't slip undone. She fanned out the long pony tail and fluffed her bangs.

"That's better; it's a more Rohirric hair style. Your mother liked to wear her hair like that. Now for your outfit. I think we should go for black britches, deep blue shirt with some light mail under it, black hardened leather corset on the outside. Or we could go with a more feminine style. A long dark green tunic over dark brown britches with a matching vest over it."

"How about just the brown britches, white shirt, armored corset over the white shirt. Simple and classic tough girl, oh and my tough armored boots." Aubrey watched as Arwen and Gandalf exchanged glances and nodded. It was nearing lunch when she was finally dressed. Everyone was eating in the dining hall before the council and would be wearing their finest finery.

Aubrey took a small ornamental knife Arwen had given her for her birthday and pushed it into the top of her corset to make it look like a broach. She was wearing a silver belt around her hips of ivy leaves and small stars.

"You are ready; will you give this old man the honor of accompanying him to lunch?" Gandalf smiled and offered her his arm.

"Why I would be honored," Aubrey laughed and curtseyed deeply.

They entered the hall and Aubrey realized she had no idea where to sit. Her father was sitting with the elves of Mirkwood at one table, her uncle at Elrond's table, the hobbits at their own small table. She chose the hobbits.


	6. Chapter 6

A bell tolled after the afternoon meal signaling all those who had been invited to the council to make their way over. They walked slowly not wanting to rush what was to come.

"Bree, I'm nervous. Will you sing something?" Frodo murmured just loud enough for her to hear.

"Not now maybe later but if your scared I will hold your hand little guy," She smirked and let out a laugh and nearly tripped as the hobbit hit the back of her knee. Smiling they both rounded the corner to the meeting place. It was a large outdoor platform with a horseshoe of chairs surrounding a small stand she knew the ring would be placed on. The two of them stood there for a few minutes not sure where to sit and both jumped almost equally high when Gandalf came up behind them.

"You will both sit with me," the old man chuckled at the matching expressions of the elflings and hobbits faces. They took their seats and Aubrey took the last few minutes to observe the others. Her father sat with a group of Mirkwood elves she had seen arrive with him, he caught her glance and smiled at her. Aubrey pursed her lips and tried to smile back. She let her gaze wander over to Strider who was sitting near Legolas with a grim expression on his face. Deciding to forgive him she stuck her tongue out a him forcing him to lighten the mood on his face. As she continued scanning she found eyes on her too that quickly looked away.

The men of Gondor, where ever they saw her, were always staring at her. She leaned back into the chair, slouching a bit at Gandalfs disapproval. Her mother was Evelyn, sister of Aragorn daughter and son of Gilraen and Arathorn, heirs to Isildor. Her uncle would be King of Gondor and the son of the Steward of Gondor kept staring at her in a way that made her uncomfortable. Her father was the son of the elf King of Mirkwood making her in line for two thrones she would never take.

She let her mind pull away from those thoughts, she did not like them, and wander over to the dwarves. When her gaze met theirs they all bowed their heads to her respectfully surprising her. Curious she sat up straighter and opened her mouth to ask Gandalf why everyone kept looking at her like that. But didn't have the chance as Elrond began to speak.

"Strangers from distant lands, friends of old. You have been summoned here to answer the threat of Mordor," Elrond said, as the council sat in complete silence. "Middle Earth stands upon the brink of destruction, none can escape it. You will unite or you will fall. Each race is bound to this fate, this one doom. Bring forth the Ring, Frodo."

Aubrey smiled at Frodo reassuringly as he stood seat and slowly made his way to the centre of the council. He placed the Ring on the stone plinth and turned back to his seat. As Frod sat down he looked over at Aubrey, a look of relief on his face. As if a great weight had been lifted and she believed it had, knowing what she knew.

Everyone sat and observed the ring in silence. A few minutes later the silence was broken by a tall man from Gondor who she had caught staring at her multiple times. She narrowed her eyes at him as he began to speak and decided that this was Boromir.

"So it's true,", standing up. Aubrey tuned out for a few minutes as she glanced around the council and paused looking at the door they had come in. She smiled lightly and then turned her attention back to the speaker.

"In a dream, I saw the Eastern sky grow dark. In the West a pale light lingered… A voice was crying, your doom is near at hand. Isildur's bane is found."

The man looked as if he was in a trance, his heart rate and breathing had increased and his pupils were dialated as his hand stretched out for the ring on the plinth.

"Boromir!" Elrond shouted, commanding everyone's attention to the danger, standing followed by Gandalf who began uttering a language that Aubrey only knew could be the dark tongue of Mordor from the stories. It felt like thunder in her head trying to break out, winching she clapped her hands to her hears and tried not to scream in fear as the pressure built. The sky began to turn dark as the clouds deepened and Elrond along with most of the elves was holding his head, like he was in pain.

But the deepness disappated as Gandalf finished and retook his seat.

"Never before has that tongue been uttered here, Gandalf," Elrond spoke, she could feel the danger in his voice. But that old man had guts.

"I do not ask your pardon Master Elrond, for the Black Speech of Mordor may yet be heard in every corner of the West," Gandlaf replied, almost sounding like a doomsayer. "The Ring is altogether evil."

She knew what was about to come and rested her chin on her hand to watch.

"It is a gift," he cried. "Why not use the Ring? Long has my father, the Steward of Gondor, kept the forces of Mordor at bay. By the _blood _of our people are your lands kept safe. Give Gondor the weapon of the enemy, let us use it against him!"

"You cannot wield it," her uncle said loudly, "None of us can. The One Ring answers to Sauron alone, it has no other master."

"And what would a ranger know of this matter?" Boromir sneered at him.

"This is no mere ranger," her father said leaping to her uncles defense, surprising her. "He is Aragorn, son of Arathorn. You owe him your allegiance."

"This… is Isildur's heir?" Boromir asked in disbelief.

"And heir to the throne of Gondor," Aubrey said softly from her seat but loud enough to call attention to herself. Boromir looked at her straight in the eye. Why were his looks so unnerving?

"_Havo dad, _Legolas," Her uncle said from his place almost sounding exasperated. He did not want to be king and did not like being remided of his responsibility.

"Gondor has no king, Gondor needs no king." The man hissed sitting back down.

"Aragorn is right," Gandalf rose taking his turn, "we cannot use it. Then there is only one choice, the Ring must be destroyed."

A dwarf with a deep red-brown beard grumled something before rising then shouted "Then what are we waiting for?"He hauled his axe above his head and brought it down on the Ring.

As soon as it came in contact the axe shattered into shrapnel pieces scattering shooting in every direction. Rae had ducked her head to avoid a piece that flew towards her. Aubrey had instinctively thrown her arms in front of her face and her head to the side wincing. She looked down at Frodo as he clutched his head in pain, the rings roots in him were already deep.

"The Ring cannot be destroyed, Gimli, son of Gloin, by any craft that we here possess," Elrond informed. "The Ring was made in the fires of Mount Doom, only there can it be destroyed. It must be taken deep into Mordor and cast back into the fiery chasm from whence it came. One of you must do this." His gaze was heavy as he looked at each individual being, challenging them to take the call. The council was silent until Boromir responded, even she could hear the fear in his voice.

"One does not simply walk into Mordor. Its black gates are guarded by more than just orcs. There is evil there that does not sleep and the great eye is ever watchful. 'Tis a barren wasteland, riddled with fire and ash and dust. The very air you breathe is a poisonous fume. Not with ten thousand men could you do this. It is folly!"

Legolas stood and shouted at the man, frustrated, "Have you heard nothing Lord Elrond has said? The Ring must be destroyed!"

"And I suppose you think you're the one to do it?" Gimli leapt to his feet and responded.

"And if we fail?" Boromir said. "What happens when Sauron takes back what is his?"

"I will be dead before I see the Ring in the hands of an elf!" Gimli roared.

Gandalf joined the argument, trying to stop everyone but only making things worse. Aubrey watched the chaos ensue beginning to realize what powers the ring had. It was whispering to them so they could not hear its influence, but it was there pushing buttons, throwing fuel into the fire trying to instigate a fight. Knowing what was to come next she reached over and squeezed her brave friends hand in support as he stood.

"I will take it!" Frodo cried

"I will take it," Frodo repeated. "I will take the Ring to Mordor, though I do not know the way."

Gandalf sighed and pushed the sorrow from his heart, he knew this could happen and moved to stand behind Frodo, he said "Then I will help you bear this burden, Frodo Baggins, so long as it is yours to bear."

"If by my life or death, I can protect you, I will," Strider said, kneeling in front of Frodo"You have my sword."

"And you my bow," Legolas said nobly.

"And my axe," Gimli deep voice thundered.

"You carry the fate of us all, little one," Boromir murmured as he went to join them. "If this is the will of the council, then Gondor shall see it done."

Gandalf winked at Aubrey, it was her turn. She stood and felt the eyes turn to her. Kneeling in front of him, "I am not a great fighter but I have a strong heart. I made a promise to my mother and I will keep it. You have our protection Frodo." She stood and took her place next to her father, she could feel his glare on the back of her neck then added as an after thought, "after all, there is no way I'm going to be left behind since this has turned into a family affair."

There was a rustle of bushes and Sam erupted and ran to stand next to Frodo.

"Mr Frodo's not going anywhere without me," he said, head up high.

"No indeed. It is hardly possible to separate you, even when he summoned to a secret council and you are not."

"We're coming too!". It was Merry and Pippin everyone turned to stare at them surprised, Aubrey only laughed.

"You'd have to send us home tied up in a sack to stop us," Merry said.

"Besides," Pippin began, "you need people of intelligence on this mission. Quest. Thing."

"Well, that rules you out, Pip," Merry whispered. Rae smiled at the exchange.

Elrond looked at them all, muttering to himself. Then, he looked at them all with pride.

"Eleven companions," he said. "So be it. You shall be the Fellowship of the Ring."

"Right. So, where are we going?"

The Fellowship was guided to a private chamber and as soon as the doors were shut she felt two difeerent hands clamp onto her upper arms and lift her off the ground, she knew this was going to happen. Her father and uncle deposited her in a corner away from the others.

"You will not go. That was a childish thing to do, you have no knowledge of the peril we will be in."

"I forbid you coming, it is no place for a child." At the word child Aubrey glared at her father.

"Are you finished? Good. Then it is my duty to inform you that neither one of you have any power over my decision and you can neither force me to stay nor forbid it. Now that that is settled," Aubrey tried to walk away but was pulled back sharply.

"Do not walk away! I will not loose you too! Aubrey I forbid you and order you to remain in Imaldris." Her father roared loud enough that everyone stopped talking.

"I want to see you try, ADA!" she growled. "I am not a child and I can fight. I know things about this quest that would make you both cringe in-" she was loosing her temper when Gandalf came over and hastily cut her off.

"Aubrey is much like her mother and her role in this quest will be crucial. I have already approved of her coming." Both man and elf stared at the wizard bewildered.

"I forbid it Mithandir, no! I just got my daughter back I am not going to let her get killed while running around playing warrior." Legolas glared at Gandalf.

"Play? Play at warrior? Let me tell you something, Father. I spent my whole life without you just fine and I can live the rest of it, without you even better. Now you can chose to be my father and let me go or you can chose to be my enemy and try to keep me here. Either way you lose." Aubrey stormed out of the room slamming the door.

It was maybe an hour later that Gandalf came thundering in, Aubrey sat sulking on the floor with her back against the bed.

"You have a right and mighty temper and tongue and you should learn to hold it. Aubrey I am disappointed, embarrassed and ashamed of your words today. How dare you threaten to take a mans child away. What have you to say for your actions?" He stood over Aubrey staring down at her.

"He can't order me around. I've just met him a day ago, he had no right to shoot out orders."

"Oh bullshit. Fathers have been ordering their daughters around for longer than I have been around. Your father wanted nothing more than to be your father and has just learned that you exist. His greatest dream just came true and now his dream is threatening to rip itself apart, harming herself, for the sake of getting her own way. Now if that doesn't sound like a childish brat then what does." He took a seat next to her, groaning as took the seat on the floor.

"I'm not apologizing." She mumbled playing with a leaf she had found on the floor.

"Your mother died. Your mother is dead. His wife is dead. The woman he has searched for all these years is dead and with that death went his hope. Aubrey you need to face that she is dead."

Aubrey jerked up and away from the old man fast and screaming, "NO! I don't want her to be dead. I want my mom now! I want her now!" Aubrey screamed her face turning red and she kicked the wall so hard her whole foot and leg went numb then promptly fell down when she tried to step on it.

Her body shook as raging hot tears poured down her face, "I don't want him I want my mom." She whispered curling into a ball on the floor trying to hide from the pain that wouldn't go away. Her mom wasn't there, she was always there. Why had she died? Why had her mom died? They knew what was going to happen; they knew what was supposed to happen. How could she die?

At some point Gandalf had pulled the girl onto his lap and cradled her in his arms like a small child.

"I don't have the answers you seek little one. No one on this plane does. But we must not fall into despair and dishonor her memory mustn't we?" Aubrey shook her head against his chest. "I don't know why your mother chose to do what she did but I do know that your father loves you though you don't love him yet. He is your father and a complete stranger to you. At some point you are going to have to make peace with him and he with you because you are going on this quest. It has been written in the stars since your birth and he will learn that. Now go make yourself up and go practice your sword."


	7. Chapter 7

She had no idea how he did it. No matter how mad she got, how much she screamed and yelled he never lost his cool. Gandalf would just take her by the hand and hold her until the tears stopped buring trails down her cold body. But no matter what she was still irritated with him afterwards. She didn't want comfort and she didn't want the pain to go away. The pain kept here mind clear and it kept her mom with her.

The twig she had been fiddling with snapped in her hand and she pause looking down at it. When had she even picked it up? Grunting with displeasure she tossed the twig away and pushed herself up off the steps and jumped the last three to the ground. As she rounded the corner in the garden she paused thinking she had heard her name called. Turning around she walked quietly back down the path and listened some more, she could hear quiet talking coming from where her moms statue stood. Being careful not to make any noise she quietly stepped off the path and wound around the bushes, flowers and trees to get a better look.

The dwarves from earlier, to her surprise, where knealing in front of her moms statue. A deep thrumming song reached her and vibrated in her chest. She sat down on one of the benches, closing her eyes, and just watched them until they were done. She let their deep sorrowful voices envelope her, it was deep and beautiful. She couldn't understand what they were saying but she knew it was a song of deep respect and reverence, that she could feel.

She waited until they finished before commenting, "That was very beautiful. How did you know her?"

"I am Gloin, representative of Dain, King under the Mountain. This is my son Gimli. I apologize for not having the opportunity to introduce ourselves earlier." Gloin gave a look to the three other dwarves and they left them. "Aye, I knew your mother rather well. She was a fierce fighter and a noble warrior with a foul temper. I met her at Bilbo's house under the hill, never before had I seen such a scrawny creature. She gave me a tongue lashing when I said so. Your mother would have made a great queen, Dain promised her support if she ever wished to claim the throne in Gondor. Though she said it wasn't her path. We were disappointed when she chose to marry an elf, poor Fili mourned for nearly a year," the dwarf chuckled. "He had quite a crush on her. I have many stories if you wish to hear them?"

Aubrey spent the night with Gimli and Glion laughing and in awe of the woman she felt like she knew nothing of. This woman they spoke of didn't sound like her mother. Only small aspects sounded familiar but it made her sad and joyful all at once. She fell asleep by the hearth and slept peacefully.

Aubrey had just finished her ride and had finished taking care of the horses when there was a small knock on the stable door. Her father tentatively poked his head in.

"Can we speak?" Aubrey looked up from straightening the saddle and just nodded. Legolas went in and shut the door before awkwardly trying to find a place to lean. "I am much older than most of the elves here in Imaldris. With great age comes many things, one of those is not how to be a proper parent. I am like a fish on land, I never thought it would feel like this," he gestured his hand indicating the tension between them. Aubrey froze almost afraid to breathe, what was he saying. Was he going to reject her?.

"I never thougth that such simple words from someone's lips could make my heart ache with such fear before yesterday. We are strangers to each other yet you are one half of me, it is odd. I do not wish for us to hate each other and destroy the chance to know you. I would like to apologize for my harsh behavior yesterday, I think I am beginning to understand your mothers fears. But she seemed to understand them before you arrived. Will you accept my apology?"

Aubrey looked up, clearing her throat, "Yeah, sure umm," she felt awkward. "Do we hug now or something?" she tried to laugh at her own awkwardness and was rewarded by one of his smiles.

His laugh was light like the wound of tinkling bells. He moved swiftly over to her and pulled her into a tight bear hug, her feet leaving the ground.

"Come we have two months to prepare for our departure. I hear you have some skill with a bow, will you show me?"

Those next two months were spent practicing, practicing, practicing and practicing. She was so sore most mornings she was afraid to climb out of bed and when the day came to leave none of them felt ready. She spent what time she could with Gloin listening to his recolitons of her mother and a few of their adventures after they conquered the mountain. She found out her mother hated ale and that she was extremely picky about her blades. She found out that pulling her hair pissed her off and that she had once been very ambitious. That ambition had come to play when she met Legolas, but hadn't bee prepared when she fell in love with him. Her mother had traveled Middle Earth with her father, they had been to Gondor, Rohan the far north. She had fought in many battles and had several names. Gloin said that at one point the dragon in the mountain claimed that she had the heart of a dragon. Gimli was quiet and gruff, he wasn't nearly as eloquent as Gloin. She would miss him. Gloin invited her out to the Lonely Mountain after this ordeal with the ring was over, said he would receive a royal welcome into its heart and a home there if she wished it. The dwarves of the Lonely Mountain had considered Evelyn as one of their own and by extension her daughter. Gloin went on to express that he was glad she had had a daughter and not a son, he said that this world needed more women like Evelyn.

She sat on her bed that morning thinking and remembering. This was a bad idea. This was going to be real. She was going to be a part of history. A small shiver of excitement went up her spine at the thought of glory but she forced her mind to punch that down now. She couldn't chance such thoughts, the ring was going to affect all of them but she knew better than to listen to it. She felt nervous and jittery, the morning bell for breakfast was going to ring any moment. They were trying to evenly distribute the food among the ten of them. Each carried enough to last them about a month or longer if rationed well enough and all of the heavier items were going to be put on Bill. Aubrey had tried to convince them to go by horse but Gandalf refused. He said they could be too easily tracked that way. By foot was slower but quieter.

Aubrey double checked everything over and over again. She had everything but kept feeling like she wasn't ready. And she knew she wouldn't. Gimli, Boromir, her uncle and her father were all seasoned warriors. She knew Gandalf could use a blade and more but he didn't look like it. And the hobbits had been practicing with short short swords but were making little progress. She could use a bow well enough. She still couldn't hit the bulls eye but was getting closer and her sword skill was getting better. In the middle of trying to remember one particular twist and thrust, she kept forgetting to move her feet with her hands and had tripped herself constantly, when there was a knock at her door. Aubrey jumped startled and the sword slipped from her hand and clanged loudly as it hit the stone floor and she let out a very abnoxious squeak and danced back away from the blade. Cursing under her breath she turned around and froze.

"Oh, excuse me Lord Elrond I was uhhh," she quickly grabbed her sword and clumsily sheathed it. "I was practicing." She swore not a muscle on his face ever moved or even twitched from it stern mask but he always seemed to smile without smiling. He was doing this now, smiling without doing so. It was a little creepy.

"I see, I wanted to give you something before you left. When your mom came here from Mirkwood she left her sword. This sword was a gift to her from the dwarves after they reclaimed the Lonely Mountain. It is an old elvish sword with a lost history. Your mother found joy in just being annoying, one of the reasons your father fell in love with her. She named it Kitten. This sword has been bloodied in battle many times and is sharp and reliable. It served your mother for many years and I believe she would like it if it would serve you."

Aubrey could do little else but stare at him open mouthed, "Here take it," he pushed the sword he had been holding out to her into her hands. He took her hands and wrapped them around the hilt.

"It's a perfect fit. Your mother is proud of you and she fears for you, as a father so do I. There is nothing wrong to run from a fight, fear is what keeps an elfling alive, stupidy is what kills them. Look at me child," Aubrey forced her eyes from their hand to his dark eyes. They bore into hers and she felt the pressure of his words imprint on her mind, "Do not do anything stupid. Promise me to think before you act. Your mother rarely did and it got her into a lot of messy scrapes. Before you do something think of your father, if he lost you he would not be able to live. Promise me to think first."

Nodding hard she had not realized how much fear his words pressed into her as she tried to speak and found her mouth completely dry. "I promise," she managed to croak out.

Satisfied Lord Elrond nodded and let out a deep sigh, "Your mother is looking over your shoulder, trust your instincts and you will be alright. Now go eat, I will take your things down too the gates."

Nodding she walked mindlessly out of the room. It wasn't until she sat down at the table did she realize she still had Kitten in her hand. It was heavy, heavier than she was use to but she could use it. The blade was also longer than she was use to, more reach, but it was better balanced. She turned the blade over in her hand and examined the hilt. It was a dragon with opalescence green and citron colored eyes that wound around the hilt, its tail led down the blade. She pulled the dark hardened leather sheath down slowly revealing the blade. Flowers, stars and ivy fell in a trail, and a large creature she didn't recognize chasing the dragon up the sword and into the sky. The blade was beautiful.

Breakfast was a silent ordeal, everyone had gone to bed early the night before so it wasn't a tired silence. It was a nervous, tense silence. Aubrey forced herself to finish the fruit and biscuit with honey on her plate before rising. She wanted some time to say goodbye. Her first stop was the stable. She slipped out of breakfast mostly unnoticed and down the path to the stable. Cleo and Scout raised their heads and nickered in to find the words she hugged them in companiable silence. These were her last friends from before coming here and she didn't want to leave them. Aubrey felt that they knew she was saying good bye and tears welled up in her eyes as she closed the stable door leaving them. After saying goodbye to her mother and Bilbo she made her way back to the gate to wait.

She didn't have to wait long for the others to arrive. Gandalf was first and gave her a grim smile and soon after Aragorn arrived. He squeezed her shoulder with confidence and she smiled at his warmth. Gimli showed up with Gloin and waved her over.

"Child you are too young for this quest. You are brave but by chosing to go I have decided you are bravely stupid. Come back with us to the Mountain instead. Let us teach you our ways and show you our home. "

Aubrey smiled and leaned down and planted a kiss on the older dwarfs cheek, "I thank you for your kindness and generosity. But I made a promise and I will stick to it like glue. I will see you later, be well master dwarf. Come Gimli we have our own adventure waiting for us. We are the next generation, it's funny isn't it. With Gandalf and Frodo, Bilbo's nephew, you son of Gloin and me my mothers daughter. Our parents or relatives, in Frodo's respect, once left on an adventure from the Shire and on the way they found a trinket and here we are setting out to destroy that trinket. It's a funny fate isn't it?"

Gloin smiled proudly at them, "Aye it is and you lass have been spending too much time with Gandalf. Go off and have your adventure just try to survive it."

Aubrey nodded and went with silent Gimli to join the rest of the Fellowship that had arrived.

"The ring bearer is setting out on a quest of Mount Doom. And you who travel with him, no oath or bond is laid to go further than you will. Farewell and hold to your purpose. May the blessings of men and elves and free folk go with you."

"The Fellowship awaits the ring bearer," Gandalf said proudly from the front. A thrill of excitement went through her chest and she looked at all of those gathered to see them off. Her eyes settled on Arwen and she smiled even more brightly. Aubrey winked at Arwen and then looked over at her pineing uncle. Arwen pushed down a smile and blushed looking away.

She paused at her uncle's side and whispered so only he could hear as she followed the group out of the gate, "She will not leave you, you will see."


	8. Chapter 8

Gandalf was right, what she had said to her father was cruel and unwarranted. But it didn't change the fact that these two strangers were trying to dictate her choices. Her mother wanted her to go on the quest in her place. For Aubrey that was reason enough to go, even without the extra information. Over the next two weeks she went out of her way to avoid her father and uncle and by doing so she met someone that had completely slipped her mind. Bilbo Baggins. She stumbled upon him quite by accident.

As she was walking down one of the paths back from the archery field she saw a old hobbit struggling to rise from the ground. A slight trickle of worry slipped into her mind as she quickened her pace.

"Hey! Are you alright?" readjusting her bow she took the hobbits arm and helped him up.

"Yes, yes. Just these old knees aren't quite what they use to be. I use to be able to out run goblins but now the grass grows quicker than I walk," he chuckled looking up. "Ahhh there you are my beautiful Aubrey Rose. I was wondering when I would meet you again."

Confused she stared at his face trying to figure out if she had meet him but she didn't even feel the slightest twinge of recognition. "Sir?"

"You wouldn't remember me of course, come help this old hobbit up to the house." Leaning down she, he took her arm and used it to steady himself as they walked oddly back up to the house.

"Here," she directed him to a low resting, cushioned bench.

"Ahh, thank you child." He smiled up at her and then waved for her to sit next to him.

"You knew my mother?" Aubrey prompted. It had only been three months since her death.

The hobbit smiled and his eyes fogged over for a few minutes while he reveled in his memories. Then blinking quickly he came back into reality, "Oh yes. I knew her well, very well. She was one of my dearest friends, and you. I remember the day she brought you to meet me. I was so shocked that I couldn't speak for a full day. And you were such a tiny thing, Frodo absolutely loved having you there. We took care of you for four years I think. Yes, four years and then one day your mom showed up in tears and left with you in the middle of the night and we haven't seen you until this very day. You have grown so beautiful," he reached up and gently touched the side of her puzzled face.

"I don't, I don't understand. You took care of me for four years? You must not be remembering correctly, I had never been to here before a couple years ago."

Bilbo frowned "She didn't tell you then? She came to see me right after fleeing from Mirkwood and Rivendell. She was torn up, her heart broken. She stayed with me maybe a week before choosing to go back to her home. About a year later she showed up back on my doorstep with you. Such a tiny little thing and she looked so young and scared. Her parents had disinherited her and were forcing her to give the baby up. She was so afraid of losing you and decided to leave you in my care until she got her life settled. You were such a young thing, not even a year old. I don't know her reasons and I did ask but she wouldn't answer, but she did promise to come back and get you. This here," he reached up and pointed at the small star shaped scar under her eye, "You got that one day when Frodo was chasing you. You ran down the road and tripped on your new dress and fell flat on your face. Frodo was so terrified of you getting hurt after that he spent every second of his day making sure you were safe. Oh and no he doesn't know that you were that baby. I can see those wheels turning behind your eyes just as your mothers use to, that was the phrase she use to use." Aubrey felt the tears begin to rise up and her chest tighten. Blinking she forced them down.

"You're Bilbo Baggins aren't you? I forgot that you were here, I'm sorry." Bilbo smiled, tears in his eyes.

"In the many years I have been alive I have seen several great warriors perish on the battlefield. But none of them left this earth so nobly as your mother. She died protecting her greatest treasure. Your mothers fierce loyalty and ability to see what was truly there was what saved her, us. She defeated Smaug you know, the dragon under the mountain. Doing so nearly killed her, that was how sheyou're your father, in the Greenwood. When Gandalf brought her along and told us she was more dangerous than any dragon we never believed it. She was a pretty thing, so bright and vibrant. That was how she caught the dragons gaze, she lured it in and well that is a story for another time. She was the only dragon slayer alive… you are so much like her, you have that same fierce light that shines through." Bilbo cleared his throat, "I never sired my own children but I've always had Frodo and you, for a short period of time. Because of that I can understand dear girl the heart wrenching sorrow you must feel," a sob hiccupped in her chest at the look on the kind hobbits face and she forced herself to look away.

"Thank you Mr. Baggins," she whispered trying to gain control of her emotions, it wasn't working.

"Bilby, that was what you used to call me. Bilby Bangs, you couldn't say my name when I last saw you and Froofro was what you called Frodo. It was the cutest thing. He tried his darndest to get you to call him Frodo and after a period of time I came to believe you were doing it on purpose to get under his skin. Just as you use to take his toy horse and cart and decorate them with flowers. He would get upset and take them away and you wouldn't scream, no you would never throw a tantrum. Instead you would get revenge, poor Frodo. You taught him to fear a woman's scorn, you would put pepper in his tea when you could reach over the table, or mix garlic in the jam. Oh the look on his face when you did that! I wish you could remember that, it is one of the fondest memories."

Aubrey laughed imagining the look on his face, "He's missed you, Frodo. I think, since the council, he has started to understand more why you left. He's going to become one of the greatest hero's this world has ever seen, he's going to brave some of the most dangerous terrains and in the end he will never be the same. But I think after it is all over he will have no regrets and find happiness. I promise to look after him Bilby," she tested the name and was surprised when it didn't feel awkward. "I'll look after him like he use to look after me.

Rather than meeting the others for lunch as usual, after riding and weapons practice she would spend lunch with Bilbo. Sometimes they were joined by Frodo and Sam and listen to his stories. It turned out that Frodo had figured out that she was that infant after all, Aubrey had laughed at her simplemindedness. Frodo knew it was her as soon as he had seen her mother and had recognized her instantly. It seemed a familiar fondness rekindled between the two of them, that of a brother and sister. Aubrey found shelter from her blood relatives with those of her heart. She also found solitude on the training field exhausting herself every evening to a point where she could hardly walk back to her room.

On one such nights she was sparring with two of the younger elves.

"Again," she grunted and lunged at the with her long and short sword. She had found that she excelled at dual blade fighting. It was like dancing and the music was the beating of their feet.

Aubrey leapty back on one foot twirling her short sword in her left hand while spinning under the blade of opponent one and jabbing opponent two in the abdomen with her long sword. They were all wearing padding and practicing with blunted blades. As she came up though one of them managed to get behind her and made a kill jab at her back.

Cursing she took a deep breath, all three of them were breathing hard and dripping with sweat.

"You focus too much on speed and not enough on the strength behind the blade. If that were an orc you would be mortally wounded. They might be stupid but they will surprise you and they fight dirtier than your companions. Come, give me a wack," Boromir drew his huge blade and stepped forward as the two elves stepped a ways away.

Aubrey lunged at him feigning with her right and slashing up with her left. His broad sword came down and sent splinters of white hot pain up her right arm. Letting out a shout as the bade flew out of her hand and she hit the crown cradling her wrist.

"First mistake, your attack was too open. Your grip on your blade is too tight and tried to fight against my blade. You fight with two thinner blades because you are younger, you do not posses the strength needed to wield a larger one. Because of that strength is your weakness. When you see a heavy blade coming at you, roll with it not hit it head on. Now shake it off and up you go," he offered her his hand and pulled her up. "I have taught many green soldiers to fight, you are no different."

Aubrey's smile met his at his last comment as she lunged at him again. But this time when his blade came down to meet hers she changed the angle, loosed her grip and used it. She brought her other blade down on the top of his forcing it down and spun, reangling her right blade. When she came around, with blade held in a slashing stance and aimed at his throat.

Boromir grunted as he brought his blade up and blocked hers. It was after dark when they stopped. She had only hit him once in those two hours and she didn't like that but from that one training session she learned enough to save her life later.

They spent the next day making last minute preparations. Rechecking and then re-rechecking everything. Everyone would be carrying enough rations to last a month if separated. While the rest of the stores and heavier supplies was loaded on the pony. Aubrey had wanted to go on horse but Frodo mentioned that it would be too easy to track many horses than just a group on light feet and a small pony.

She had managed to successfully avoid her father and uncle until that morning. Everyone was down in the dinning hall before dawn and it seemed there was only one spot left at the small table for them and it happened to be between Gandalf and her father. Aubrey gave the man a disgruntled look as she approached the table and took the seat without greeting either one of them. It was before dawn, she was tired and nothing wanted more than to be back in her bed. She reached over and was about to put some food on her plate when that plate was removed from her hands and already full plat put in front of her.

"Here, I was waiting for you. Make sure to eat some extra meat. I apologize for my recent actions and lack of understanding. We met under unpleasant circumstances," her father shot Stider one of the ugliest looks she had ever seen, "and I wish to mend this wound. I know you will not be able to love me right away but I hope that some day you will come to not hate me." He was talking in such a low voice that even she was having a difficult time hearing him.

"I don't hate you ada," she struggled to whisper back equally as quiet. She felt his gaze on her face as she dug into the food. She had never been comfortable talking about how she felt and in truth she wasn't sure how to act around this elf who was now her father or even around her new found relatives.

After breakfast they all headed down to the gates, it seemed as if every elf in Rivendell was there. Aubrey caught Arwen's eye and hurried over to say goodbye. Her eyes filled with tears as she gave the elf and desperate, clinging hug that revealed how scared and nervous she really was.

"_Everything will be fine. You are strong and resilient, trust your family and we will meet again dear one." _Aubrey nodded not meeting her eyes.

"Don't go west," Aubrey whispered just barely audible and gave her a quick peck on the cheek before turning to face Elrond who was now speaking to the group. Aubrey watched as Frodo gave Gandalf an apprehensive look as he took his first few steps out of the gate. She gave Arwen one last squeeze before letting go of her hands and hurrying to catch up with her father who was waiting for her by the gate.

Legolas put his arm around her shoulders and squeezed her tightly to his side, "It's not too late, no one will think any less of you if you choose to stay." Aubrey hesitated, once it came down to actually leaving but this was something that she had to do. She shook her head and leaned into the one armed hug.

"I'm alright." Legolas nodded.

"For the first few weeks we will travel together, after that you and I will travel ahead and Boromir further behind to make sure we are not being followed or watched."

The days after leaving the protected vale were spent mostly in silence and tense as thy got closer to the mountains. It was relatively peaceful and she felt not even the smallest bit of malevolence from anything. But she knew better than to think that all would stay well.

The night after they entered the foothills she noticed the adults grew notably tense.

She approached Aragorn and Gandalf sitting a ways from the fire and took a seat next to them, "what is it?"

"What do you mean?" Gandalf didn't look directly at her as he sat smoking his pipe.

"Somethings changed, what is it?" she watched as Gandalf and Aragorn exchanged a look then her uncle turned and blew a smoke ring at her.

"You're on sentry duty tonight, hop to it elfling." Aubrey glared at him and went to find her father, with whom she was always paired with.

They did three shifts throughout the night. She was given the first shift with her father, because she was the youngest but the hobbits didn't hold any watch. That night it was fairly quiet, at least during her watch it was. After her watch she headed over to the hobbits. Since she was only half elf and had been raised among humans, she had become accustomed to their habits. Her father told her as she got older she would begin to look more elflike in looks and become behavior. But until then she had a required bed time.

When she complained about the notion of a bedtime, Legolas then informed her that she would not be considered an adult in elven society until she reached one hundred and until then she would have a bed time. At this Aubrey stomped loudly over to her bed roll and angrily turned her back to their amusement.

The wind was so loud in her dreams. It roared and howled chasing her over the mountains. She jolted quickly awake, not sure why. She sat up slowly reaching for her swords. She didn't hear her father behind her and jumped when he set his hand on her shoulder.

"They are far away, go back to sleep," he whispered, she nodded and layed back down but was unable to sleep.

The next day they had reached the foot of the mountains and before their ascent Gandalf called a halt for the rest of the day. Aubrey dropped her bag on a rocky out cropping and dramatically fell back with a loud groan.

"Up lazy bones, go help Sam with the fire," her uncle came over and pulled her limp body up laughing. Aragorn pulled her up and swatted her backside causing her let out a squeak and jump away glaring at him.

After most had eaten Boromir got a wonderful idea. Lets use this glorious and sacred rest time to….practice. That was one of the things she looked forward to at the end of the day. But no instead of being allowed to practice she had to sit and watch the food so it didn't burn….again. Her father was not allowed to watch the food after what happened last time. His mind tended to wander and only after a thick dense cloud had filled their nostrils did anyone realize the food was inedible.

Sulking she poked the sausages trying to ignore the clanging of swords and laughter of the hobbits in the background having a jolly time. Grumbling to herself she looked up as the ever silent Gimli began to speak, he was saying something about passing through moria. It sounded so familiar and stared at the sausage as she turned it over trying to figure out from where she had heard it.

It was then that she realized that everyone had gone silent, turning around to see why and hand roughly grabbed the collar of her tunic and simultaneously threw the canisters of water and dirt over the flames and knocking the food out of her hands.

"Hey!" she protested loudly but a rough hand was clamped over her mouth as she was shoved/pulled and then roughly knocked to the ground. Two arms of steel wrapped around her as they rolled under a large bush, placing her under him and out of view. It was several minutes until the large mass moved off of her enabling her to breathe. She wrinkled her nose as the gritty rough hand was pulled away from her face.

"Are you harmed?" her uncle took her arm and helped her stand. Her body shook from the adrenaline rush.

"No, I'm fine. What was that?" she cuped her hand over her eyes and looked into the distance to see a dark cloud growing fainter.

"Spies of Sauroman, the passage south is being watched. We must take the pass of Carahadras." Aubrey watched Gandalf's gaze move east and then up into the snowy mountains.

"Oh you've got to be kidding me." She voiced loudly, a warning hand was set on her shoulder.

They made good time through the snow, on the second day they nearly reached the summit.

Half way up the summit of the second slope Aubrey turned to Frodo, "hey want to hear a joke," the hobbit nodded struggling forward, "why did the sea cucumber blush?" there was only silence.

"Frodo, why did the sea cucumber blush?" she turned her head only to see the hobbit slip and tumble backwards, "Frodo!" she dropped her bag and struggled not to fall after him. Aubrey slipped almost down and did a half pirouette like move to avoid tumbling Boromir. When she finally managed to straighten herself, her father pulling her up, she could sense a strong tension.  
>"What happened?" she look at the other as they continued up the mountain.<p>

"Frodo?" slipped as she hurried after him.

"Everything is fine, I just fell." It took her the rest of the afternoon of questioning Merry and Pippin to figure out exactly what she had missed. As they ascended the mountain the weather began to turn on them. Aubrey pulled her hood up as the wind began to pick up.

It whipped snow and ice at their faces as if the very fury of the mountain were trying to force them to turn back. But Aubrey knew it couldn't be much longer until they did, her feet were numb and she could hardly feel each step.

Numb footed, she stumbled and fell onto her hands and knees, unable to feel her legs anymore. Hands pulled her up and she felt herself lifted out of the snow and something hot forced down her throat.

Sputtering and coughing, she gasped as the liquid fire burned its way down her throat, chest and into her belly. The fire spread through her limbs sending shooting pain through her numb limbs. Aubrey whimpered and curled into a ball as the liquid forced the circulation back into her extremities. Warm arms wrapped around her, sheltering her from the wind. Blinking several times as the pain and black dots began to fade she found herself huddled in Gandalfs lap, her father and uncle hastily rubbing her hands a feet while talking in hurried shouts she could hardly hear above the roar of the angry winds.

"I'm fine, I'll be fine just tired," it sounded strong in her head but when I came out of her mouth it was nothing more than a hoarse whisper. Her father reached over and held her face in his hands as he gazed into her eyes, she felt his mind blurr the borders into hers not knowing how to push him out.

"This mountain is too perilous, we must find shelter Gandlaf." Aragorns voice rang next to her ear as he helped shove her thick, fur lined lambskin mittens back onto her stiff hands.

Gandalf nodded, and held her steady as they began to stand. Looking around she saw the hobbits all huddled against Boromir and Gimli. She had to laugh at poor Gimli who now looked like a snow beast with a crystal white beard.

Pulling her hood down tight, her father took her hand and led her ahead of the party with him as they continued the climb. Aubrey hadn't even realized there was a cliff, the wind was too thick, until Pippin nearly slipped off of it. Legolas stopped, and pulled her against his side. Looking up at his face, he looked as if in deep concentration.

"Gandalf, there is a fell voice on the air," as he said it she tried to listen harder and thought she could hear a deep echo but it wasn't clear. So concentrated on that deep echo that she was oblivious to the situation until a blinding flash of light struck the rocky mountain top from above them. Her fathers arms wrapped around her and they were suddenly enveloped in tight, suffocating, packed snow. She couldn't move, couldn't breathe, couldn't see. She began to panic as she tried to thrash, but her the iron grip around her body held her and she soon found her head, then arms, torso and soon after legs pulled from the snow. If she had been groggy and disoriented before, that was gone now.

The trip down the mountain was faster and easier than the climb up. The further from the summit they got the quieter the winds. They were destined for Moria, she knew what was to happen and that fear was beginning to choke her.


	9. Chapter 9

Aubrey huddled against the stone wall while they waited. Gandalf seemed stumped. As they talked in their own little circle of quiet hushed voices she stared at the water. This was the time in the book where the kraken was released. They had been there for some time. Pippin and Merry were grown bored. Aubrey watched as they began to skip stones across the water.

This was it, they were close. Aubrey quietly and quickly repacked her bag and secured it tightly in place. Something was moving in the water, something big. She could feel the depth of the water being disturbed as something rose from the tunnels below.

So focused on the water the loud thundering crack of the doors opening made her jump. Well if Merry and Pippin hadn't woken the beast that surely did. As the others slowly moved into the mine to investigate, Gimli's boasting voice leading the way, she slowly removed her blades. Taking a stance that allowed variation of movement and a quick slashing movement she waited at the water's edge.

There! A thick slimy tentacle slipped silently out of the water and made a quick bee line for Frodo. Letting out the breath she had been holding she lunged forward and slashed down at the tentacle. She managed to sever it as it jerked Frodo's feet out from under him.

The shouts of the fellowship were drowned out by the furious scream of the creature. A tentacle caught her in the ribs and sent her flying back as it made another grab for Frodo. Her pack saved her bead from hitting the wall. The blades fell from her hands at the impact. Wheezing and gasping she rolled onto her side and crawled to her blades. She got the first one and was making her way to the second, still unable to stand. The rank of dead rancid meat and mold filled her nose as she reached her second blade.

The air was again knocked out of her when an arm caught her around the midsection and lifted her to her feet. The arm plastered her against its body, holding her help, and forcing her to run. Boromir practically lifter her off the ground with each step. Dust and darkness filled her lungs as the door collapsed on the creature behind them.

Shoving Boromir hard, Aubrey stumbled away and fell onto her hand and heaving. She felt sick and dizzy. Not from the impact but from fear. She knew what this place meant and she knew she couldn't tell Gandalf. A water skin cast a darker shadow in the glow of from Gandalf's staff as it entered her peripheral.

"You can certainly take a hit girl," she accepted the skin from Gimli and used it to clean her mouth. Her midsection painfully contracted as she tried to stand, doubling her over again.

Boromir let out a snort and patted her on the back, "Take it slow kid. The dwarf is right. You are lucky to be standing after such a hit."

"We cannot afford to linger. We must continue," Gandalf said in a hushed voice.

It was three days to the other side, they just had to remain silent for three days. She let the silence and shadow hide her faces and thoughts as the climbed and walked then climbed again.

Her body ached as they finally came to a stop. Her feet felt dead as she collapsed onto the nearest rock. She busied herself looking through her pack when someone took the seat next to her.

"I know," Gandalf murmured. "I knew the moment Frodo said those words on top of the mountain. I know what lurks in the depths of these caves. I have known for some time that I was fated to leave this world in Moria, which is why I have feared it so. And now here I am. Do not fear or worry over your knowledge. What will be, will be, that is what your mother always told me. Here," a small box wrapped in a gorgeous dark colored scarf with golden flowers and stars was sat in her lap. "This was your mother's greatest secret and it is about time to pass it to you. You are not ready to wield what is in that box but one day soon you will be and I may not be there to guide you."

"What is it?" Aubrey looked up at Gandalf. But is gaze was distant and his face impassive.

"That is the soul of Smaug. When your mother landed the deathblow, her sword pierced Smaug's heart. It nearly took her life. The blade she had used, was one of legend, melted and absorbed the soul. In that box is the jewel from the pommel of the sword. Be careful when and how you use it. Dragon souls are greedy, do not lose yourself in it. Your father wishes for some time with you, go and rest."

Aubrey leaned over and hugged the old wizard. He was scared, "This will only be the end of one adventure and the beginning of another. We will meet again soon," she whispered in his ear. Refusing to meet his eyes she lifted her bag and made her way over to her father. He reclined against a wall, he stretched an arm out pulling her down next to him and enfolding her in a warm embrace.

"Sleep little one."

When her father woke her, her body was stiff and ached.

"Come, it is time to continue."

She wasn't sure what day it was, time felt slowed when surrounded by darkness. Right, left, right, left, right , left. The monotonous sound of her steps was broken as they lefte the tunnel and entered a great hall. Gandalf murmured something and raised his staff. The light filed the darkness and her eyes watered in wonder. The pillars were carved so smooth and seamless and reached higher than the light revealed. She could see the shadows of the once great kingdom now smothered in darkness and fear.

Gimli let out a shout, Aubrey jumped, as he sprinted off to his right. Gandalf shouted and her father was hot on his heels as she followed at a slow tired limp on theirs. She stayed by the door observing the dust and cobweb covered room. Nothing had moved in here for quite some time. The bodies of mummified and decayed dwarves lay scattered. The walls and floor were splattered and covered in large dark stains of what was once blood. So entranced by the sight of the struggle she didn't see curious Pippin. But she heard him and so did all of Moria.

Sound ricocheted off the walls of the dry well and the sound quickly spread in the now silent halls. Gandalf growled out a string of profanities at Pippin. Aubrey leaned against the door jamb and watched the sight unfold. As they argued a skittering sound tickled her ears. Leaning back out of the door she stared intently at the shadows of the hall. They seemed to move, some darker than others. Moving away from the light of the room into the hall the sounds became more distinct. The plink of a taught bow and the whistling of disturbed air sent her flying back into the room. She slammed the door as an arrow shattered on the rocks next to her shoulder.

Boromir lunged toward the door and helped her secure it as much as possible. She had played video games, killed and fought creatures in them but never before had she faced them in real life. Bile of fear rose up in her throat and it took all of her concentration not to throw up. What felt like minutes was only seconds. She back peddled away from the door, placing her back against a wall and drew her blades. Her heart slowed and the sounds felt muffled as she watched her uncle and father shoot at the creatures through the door.

The hobbits huddled behind Gandalf. The world slowed down as the troll broke the doors down. Orcs flooded in and time seemed to speed back up. Aubrey lunged at the nearest one, stabbing it though the neck and splitting another's face in half. She fought the bile back down. They flooded towards her and she ducked, hacked swung and moved faster than she ever had.

Her back was to the troll as the pushed her further from the group. She didn't even realize how far she was from help. Her arms grew tired as she was backed into a far corner. Her breath came quicker as she began to panic. Her mistake was fatal. Her grip tightened around her blade as she spun and ducked under the swing of an ax and right into the blade of another.

Deep sharp, splintering pain shot through her body as the axe buried itself in her thigh. Her throat was so dry she was unable to scream. She stabbed her short sword into the chest of the orc and stuck in its spine. She tried to pull it out but ended up pulling the live beast into her. Her longer blade came up and whistled past the head of the other orc as her leg collapsed under her. The weight of her short sword stuck in the orc threw her fall sideways and her head into the path of a club.

They were right, she wasn't experienced enough. She had promised to stay out of the way and to do as she was told. A thundering crack of pain exploded through her head as she hit the ground. The orc that had hit her approached, club raised. She managed to raise her blade and shove it through its neck and its swing went wide. The weight of the beast forced it down her blade and onto her. Its serrated teeth locked onto her right shoulder as it convulsed in its death. Blood covered the right side of her face and she begged for darkness to take her.

She had been foolish, she had panicked. And in her panic she had missed a step. Her eyelid felt gritty and slow as she blinked them. Her heart thudded in her chest as the weight of the creature in armor pressed down on her, its teeth buried in her shoulder. Her vision fogged and swam but did not darken as the ground shook under her. Her ears felt muffled as she tried to turn her head. She couldn't feel her left leg, the axe still buried in the bone of her femur. She could feel the blade slipping out. The pain blinded her as the weight of the handle caused the blade to roll and cut through the muscle as it landed on her other leg then clattered to the ground. Her leg pulsed as hot sticky blood soaked trough her pants and up the back of her shirt.

Breathing was growing harder, it felt like she had been lying there for a lifetime. She could hear her name being called. She turned her head to the left and tried to raise herself over the body of the orc next to her. Her vision swam as her head felt like it was floating above her shoulders. She could see them around the pillar. Frodo was alive, hunched over as her uncle tended him and the other turned over bodies.

She opened her mouth and tried to gasp out a call for help but her voice rasped and came out as a rattling exhale. Why wasn't she passing out, she should be unconscious. Trying to sit up something bounced on the back of her head. She paused as her body sat up and straight through that of the dead orc covering her. Pushing to a stand she looked down and stared at her faintly familiar blood covered face. Her spectral self tried to gasp but there was nothing to gasp. The world was shadowed and blurred. She looked up at the room around her. Her father was throwing bodies over, they were on the wrong side.

Boromir climbed up onto a ledge and began to stare intently around the room. She felt his eyes meet hers but they didn't meet, they went through. Boromir let out a strangled shout, grabbing Legolas's upper arm the stumbled over. A weight was lifted off of her chest.

"Oh Eru no, no, no," Her father fell to his knees next to her. His hands hovered over her face as if afraid to touch her. His hand rested on her forehead and gently brushed back her hair caked with blood. A swell of fresh blood trickled out.

"Quick, bandages quick!" Legola's voice was shrill as he grabbed her pack from the ground and began pulling out anything that could staunch the blood. "Aragorn! Gandalf!" Legolas took out a knife and gut the left leg of her pant off. Aubrey's vision was blocked as Gandalf stepped through her. She backed up as the man stopped and turned.

"Oh child no." his mouth didn't move but his voice surrounded her. "You cannot linger away from the pain. You must return or you may not be able to return at all."

Their attention was returned to her body as a heavy coldness settled in the pit of her stomach and her father let out a strangled cry. Aragorn grabbed Legolas and shoved him back as he worked.

"She does not breathe and her heart does not beat," the words echoed in her head as the cold spread through her abdomen and down her legs. She must return.


	10. Chapter 10

"Back," Gandalf shouted and stood. She shoved the crystal top of his shaft into her stomach and light erupted through her vision blinding her. As the light faded darkness took over and pain filed every nerve. "Hurry, bind her wounds. I have bought her a day at most. Hurry we must move."

What had felt like hours had only lasted a minute at most. Boromir, being the largest, bundled his cloak around her and lifted carried her as they ran. Each step felt as if something was tearing at her wounds. Her skin felt thin and frail. Shadows passed over here eyelids as one movement blurred into the next until finally cold fresh air hit her face shocking her awake. Her body had felt like a block of ice, her arms and legs numb.

Her left eye cracked open, her right sealed shut with dried blood, and dense trees blocked the sky passing quickly above her. She could hear hurried conversations but was unable to decipher what was being said.

Her head flopped limply on the end of her neck as she managed to turn it, "We will take the child but the rest must follow." The voices were melodious and sweet. A faint singing filled her ears and made the pain lessen as a smile touched her lips.

"It's ok Ada, I will be ok. She says to be at peace she will do all in her power." Aubrey rasped out. The others jumped and her fathers deep eyes filled her mind. "I promise to be fine," Aubrey forced the whisper between her cracked lips.

Her father visibly choked on his tears as he reached for her but stopped afraid to touch her. The tears quickly disappeared from his eyes and she was met with a puzzling coldness.

Her head bobbled as she was passed from one set of arms to another, her body numb to the pain.

When she next became aware her body felt baked, hot and dry as if left sitting in the sun. Her breaths came quick as her heart jumped and fluttered in her chest.

"Wake child, you are reaching the crisis and if you are to live you must wake." A woman of such cold beauty it would freeze ice, held her in her lap. She rocked Aubrey back and forth singing as she periodically poured a draught into her try mouth and replaced the cool cloths on her neck, wrists and head.

After several days Aubrey fell into a peaceful sleep as the infection left her body. When she next awoke it was wonderfully quiet. Early afternoon light filtered in through the white fabric overhead. Aubrey smiled and let out a relaxed breath, she felt whole. Turning her head, she saw several cots on the floor next to her bed. Two of the cots were occupied by sleeping in habitants.

Aubrey slowly pushed herself up into a sit. She was dressed in a sleeveless warm yellow night gown dotted with little purple star flowers. Her leg! Aubrey hastily threw back the covers to reveal two working legs.

Pulling up the hem of the nightgown her finger traced the angry pink scar of new skin along the top to the inside of her thigh. Then hastily pulling down the shoulder of her night gown she saw that her shoulder was dotted with pale pink jagged scars from the bite.

Slowly swinging her legs over the edge she slowly stood. Her legs felt shaky, as if they had not been used for an extensive period of time. She slowly hobbled over to the cots and crouched down in front of her uncle. He looked older, tired, strained. Smirking she reached out and pinched his nose.

He startled awake and stared up at her, "Aubrey," whispered as if unable to believe that she was leaning over him. He sat up slowly and cupped face in his hands as tears silently down his cheeks and into is beard. "Oh child you will be the death of me," she pulled her onto his lap, tucking her head under his chin and just led her as his shoulder shook.

Someone tugged at her braid and she looked up. "Hey there kid," Aubrey stood and embraced Boromir. "Please don't do that again. Your father , well, your father would not…" his voice trailed off.

"Where is he? I have to let him know I'm ok," Aubrey looked between the two men. They both stood several inches over her and were broad shouldered from battle built muscles. She watched as they exchanged a look. Aragorn turned away from them and to the wardrobe. Aubrey watched puzzled as he selected several items and laid them out on the bed for her.

"Where is he?" she asked again, unnerved by their silence.

"You must be hungry, we will wait outside while you dress. Gimli was left in charge of the hobbits so we will be lucky if there is any food left." As her uncle and Boromir opened the door to leave her the beautiful woman who was singing entered. She silently nodded to the men as the lowered their heads and left, quietly closing the door.

"It is good to see you awake little one," she murmured as she walked over and separated the clothes on the bed from the under things. She walked over and motioned for Aubrey to raise her arms, and then pulled the night gown over her head. Aubrey crossed her arms over her chest and turned her back as the elf woman wrapped light corset around her and began to lace it.

"Your father was greatly distressed by the loss of you and one of his old friends," puzzled by what she said Aubrey turned.

"I'm fine," she looked questioningly at the woman.

"You died in the mines, Gandalf froze your body as it was. He briefly stopped the time around you, stopped you from bleeding and forced your wounds closed. A forced healing as he inflicted on you has its own price. He paid it before leaving that mine. He gave his life to the balrog in exchange for yours. When he died you came back to life. Such magic is ancient and is powered by the strongest force and mystery. Your father has had difficulty processing this. He loves you to a depth only another parent can know. He needs time to mourn and come to terms with your near loss. He is still new to being a parent, be patient. Up," Aubrey lifted her arms and she pulled the shift down over her head followed by the pale green dress. Thoughts whirled through her head in a torrent of emotion. She had died, Gandalf had saved her. Did this change him coming back? Was he truly dead now? This couldn't be. Had her coming back destroyed Gandalf's rebirth as the white wizard? Aubrey felt sick, she reached out and stumbled to take a seat. The elf woman stared at her knowingly.

"You are Galadriel aren't you?"

The woman chuckled, 'That I am and have been for a very long time, there. All dressed. You have grown very thin. You have been asleep for nearly two weeks, its time to get some food past those lips. Come, the others are anxious." Aubrey hesitated, "Do not let such dark thoughts trouble you. Gandalf's fate was in place long before your birth. Perhaps his great sacrifice in love is what allowed for his transformation. Come."

Galadriel led her down the tree, the grass was cool and thick as it tickled the bottom of her feet. She followed her to a clearing that was set with several buffet style tables. The hobbits were frowned around them. Her uncle, Boromir and Gimli stood off to the side with her father. His eyes met hers as they entered. Galadriel took her hand, "I'm glad to see you are all enjoying yourselves."

Her father's face shut down and went blank, "Excuse me," he murmured. Aubrey felt as if she had swallowed a lump of ice as he looked at her with that blank expression and then turned his back and left, leaving her in the clearing. He had looked at her as if she was nothing more than a stranger.

Galadriels arm wrapped around her shoulder as she pulled her against her in a motherly embrace.

The hobbits abandoned their food and Aubrey plastered a smile on her face, pushing away the hurt, and fell to her knees as they surrounded her.

The next few days were spent with everyone forcing food into her every chance they got. She sat at a ? table, her head resting on her arms as she watched Sam and Frodo match off against each other in a game of very intense chess.

The others were pouring over a map, choosing their next move.

"Do you think we could pack a small jar of honey? The healer mentioned it makes a great antiseptic and seals small cuts well." Aubrey asked as Sam captured Frodo's rook.

The men grew silent and she looked up.

Her father was the first to break, "There will not be a we. An us but not we."

"I don't understand," but she did. She had feared they would decide this.

"When we leave the day after tomorrow you will be remaining here. Do not argue this was a unanimous decision."

"You cant do that! It's not fair! I'm a better fighter than the hobbits, why am I being left behind?" she looked around the group but no one would meet her eye.

"Because you are a child. It was a mistake, my mistake, to allow you to come in the first place. And you got hurt, you almost died. You will stay here."

"You can't do that. He can't do that!" She looked around at the other for an ally, but no one would meet her gaze. "Are you serious? You can't do this, we are a team."

"No, we are a team. You are a child, my child. It is my decision and there is no argument."

Aubrey stood and glared at the others, "I got hurt once, once! And yes I almost dies but I'm alive, Im fine now. You don't know what will happen and it was not your fault."

"Exactly, I do not know what will happen! You are not leaving this city and there will be no more discussion on the matter. Now sit down and be quiet or go sulk somewhere else, we are busy." Aubrey glared at the man she called father. She did no know what happened in his head in the mine but before the mine he would never have spoken to her in such a way.

"I hate you, I wish you were mom!" Aubrey screamed and ran out of the clearing.

Aubrey sat in her room and didn't move, she couldn't believe they were leaving this morning without her. Someone knocked on her door, she didn't respond. Boromir walked in uninvited and took a seat next to her on the bed.

"My brother and I lost our mother when we were little. Death does strange things to people around them. Some, like my father and yours, shut everything out. They are afraid to feel anything because they are afraid of the pain. This doesn't make them bad it makes them human, well some human. Here," he held out a carved tree. The branches were delicate and ended in sharp points. It looked like the tree on the door to Moria with the stars.

"This is the white tree of Gondor, it rests in the heart of the city just outside where I grew up. You remind me of me so much, head strong, fearless to a flaw. You need time to heal from your injuries, even the greatest warrior must acknowledge when he or she needs to stay behind."

"I miss my mom. She was brave and strong and she was a really good mom. She never missed a school event or a holiday or my birthday. She should be here, not me. Ada's right, I'm a just a kid. I'm not strong enough or fast enough, I panicked in the mine. That was why I didn't see the ax, I panicked. Boromir, this may not make sense to you now, but when you see uruk-hai with a white hand over its face and a large black bow, promise me to run. They will be fine, but if you don't run you won't be. You will be strong enough to let Frodo go, I know you will. I think you are stronger than even you believe." A tear ran down her cheek, he looked out for her, always has from the beginning. She couldn't bear to see him die. Boromir stared at her. She could feel the thoughts whirling behind his head in confusion. He stared down at her intently. She could feel him wanting to ask more.

Her uncle walked in, "It's time to go."

Aubrey leaned over and kissed Boromir on the cheek before pulling him into a hug, "I will see you later, you can show me all of your favorite places in Minas Tirith."

Aubrey gave her uncle a hug and kiss on the cheek, "I promise to behave myself, Saruman is no longer white. When the new white wizard arrives trust him."

Aragorn gave her a strange look, "You know much more than you are telling. Practice your sword work, we will see you later.

Aubrey said her good byes to everyone as they waited on the banks of the river. Celeborn rested his hands on her shoulders as she stood with the elves and watched them depart.


End file.
